Cowboy, Take Me Away
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: AU featuring short stories, drabbles and other non-linear vignettes with the Shitennou as frontier cowboys in a Wild West town called Serenity Lake. SenxGen, EndyxSere. Rating for later chapters.
1. That Night in the Spring

_AN: This is a series of short stories related to my fictional Cowboy!verse, which are not necessarily in a linear order. This project started out as a short drabble and has grown significantly. I'm having a lot of fun exploring the Wild West version of some of my favorite characters. Loving not only the written word, but also the visual medium, I have images to match many of the scenes. If you're interested in checking out some hot cowboys, send me a note, or check out the Shitennou AI group on livejournal._

_Also, I sincerely appreciate comments and feedback - they do make me a better writer.  
_

_Who? Mina / Kunzite  
_

**That Night in the Spring**

In the early spring twilight, Mina strolled back from the massive Tsukino house. The land, so dull from the cold winter months, burst forth in brilliant shades of green. Blooms sprouted, bees buzzed merrily, and everything seemed washed in color. With the sound of cicadas buzzing, she made her way along the dusty path. Dropping her bonnet, the young woman allowed the clean spring wind to caress her hair and thought over the last few hours, trying to memorize them.

More than a governess, Miss Setsuna arrived for weeks at a time to provide both she and Serena with finishing lessons. Noting the friendship between Serena and the socially acceptable daughter of the general store's owners, Mr. Tsukino allowed Mina to attend for no cost. For today's lesson, the stately Miss Setsuna had taught the girls a new dance step.

_What good is it really…? _ There were very few chances to actually use or even practice their skills. County dances were sometimes held, but not often.

Determinedly chasing her melancholy thoughts away, Mina began humming the melody to the song from their lesson. With no one on the road, she closed her eyes and began going through the steps, trying to emulate the older woman's elegant and graceful form, stopping short when she heard the sound of a horse nearby.

"Don't stop on my account," an unfamiliar voice drawled.

"Pardon me?" Mina saw Helios, proud stallion of the Elysion Ranch, and an unknown rider draw up in front of her. With his wide brimmed hat blocking her view, she was unable to see the stranger's face.

"Of course, you looked a bit lonely."

"What would you know?"

Without asking permission, the unknown man dismounted beside her. While he gathered the reins, Mina gave the young man a quick once over. He easily stood a head taller than her and his broad frame generously filled out the cotton work shirt he wore. He was tanned from his work out of doors, and a faint shadow of stubble covered his strong chin.

Disregarding her manners, she asked, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Hmph."

"What do you call that fancy step, anyway?"

"For your information, it is called the waltz. It's something they do in Europe."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't expect someone like you could pick it up."

"Try me."

He stopped and faced her. This near, she was almost overwhelmed by his smell and presence. Simultaneously hit with leather, sweat, and horse, all scents combined into a heady masculine mixture that made her senses reel. She dared a look and found herself staring into gunmetal gray eyes, tempered by a slight smile. Finding her voice again, she asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I can learn."

Narrowing her eyes, she found herself answering his challenge, "We'll see about that. You should know, the moment you step on my toes, I will walk away."

"Agreed."

"Fine, then, your hand goes here." Trying to control the unexpected and deliciously languid feeling coming over certain parts of her body, she took her gloved hand and clasped his, holding it up and to her right. Trying to ignore the intense heat she felt through the thin layer of cloth, and deny the tension of her soft gloves against his calloused hands, she continued, "And your other one, here."

As he stepped closer, placing his right hand firmly around her waist, her voice dropped away. Earlier, in the hazy late afternoon sun of the Tsukino's ballroom, this had been innocent fun. What had changed? They stood, breathing heavily, close enough to…

Trembling, she took a half step back and rushed through the rest, "And we step here and here, maybe it is not so complicated as I thought."

Forcing herself, she stepped another pace back.

"Not so fast."

"Y-yes?"

Taking off his hat, he bowed low, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Against her better judgment, she acquiesced, "You may."

Donning his hat again, he drew her near, held her close, and walked through the steps. Naturally, she fell into the rhythm and his pacing, matching his steps and relishing the feeling being held in strong arms. Under his breath, she heard a pleasant tenor hum out the tune to a familiar song. He finished, but did not release her.

She held her breath, waiting, and dared a look into his face. The grey had changed from steel to quicksilver and there was a desperate need reflected back at her.

Bending his head, he tentatively touched his lips to hers. She was surprised at their warmth and quickly yielded to their pressure, opening her mouth, meeting his tongue, moving her arms around his neck. With both his arms free, he hungrily closed the space between them, bringing her flush up against his form. Mina savored the feeling of the hard planes of his body against hers. Friction from places she had never realized before assaulted her senses.

"I'll…they'll miss me." She tore herself away, breathing heavily.

"What's your name?"

"Mina."

And then she was gone.


	2. Desperado

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?__  
You've been out ridin' fences, for so long - now.__  
Ohh you're a hard one.  
__I know that you've got your reasons.  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow._

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy,  
__She'll beat you if she's able.  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet.__  
Now it seems to me, some fine things  
__Have been laid upon your table.__  
But you only want the ones,  
That you can't get._

_It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you.  
You better let somebody love you…_

- **_Desperado, The Eagles_**

Kevin McCallum unfurled the worn wool blanket onto the scrubby grass of the hard plains that surrounded him for miles in every direction. Helios, a golden palomino stallion, the pride of Elysion Ranch, whickered nearby. Both man and horse were glad to be done after another strenuous day on the range. Kevin managed to start a small fire and stretched out next to it, glad for the warmth.

"Think it's time to head home?" he asked his mount.

It was nearing the end of the scouting season. Like the steady points of a compass, Endy, the ranch boss, had sent his four lead cowboys out into the field – ensuring the property and some 10,000 head of steer were protected and safe. Kevin looked now to the west, where the sun was disappearing under the horizon, and the stars were beginning to wink into existence. West was home, the direction of the Elysion, of town, of her…

As much as he tried to wear himself to the point of exhaustion, at night, images crept unbidden into his mind. The cornsilk blonde hair, the laughing blue eyes fringed in delicate lashes, the pale pink smile… He moved his wide brimmed hat over his face, attempting to block out what he was powerless to stop.

Would she be waiting for him?

Did she think of that in the night in the Spring as often as he did?

Proving he wasn't as tired as he thought, his right hand dipped below the faded waistline of his dungarees, past the point where his skin switched from deep tan to pale tones and sought the only release he could.

_(Author's note: this is intended as part of some epic I'll probably never write… I had an idea of the shitennou recast as cowboys working the Elysion ranch and would be equal parts Australia / Oklahoma / Dark Tower / Laura Ingalls Wilder / Oregon Trail).  
_


	3. Imagine

_"Hey little girl is your daddy home  
Did he go away and leave you all alone?  
I got a bad desire,  
I'm on fire._

Tell me now baby is he good to you  
Can he do to you the things that I do?  
I can take you higher  
I'm on fire.

At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet  
And a freight train running through the  
Middle of my head  
Only you can cool my desire  
I'm on fire."

- **_I'm On Fire_**_, Bruce Springsteen_

The sun was at its blazing zenith as Jake cupped a cool drink from the burbling creek. Using a worn kerchief to blot the sweat from his brow, he paused, consciously noting which day of the week it was.

Sunday.

Out here, far away from civilization, where one identical day blended smoothly into the next, it was easy to lose track, but this day, the Lord's day, he knew exactly where _she_ was, and easily pictured her raven hair tucked under a straw bonnet with a faded lavender ribbon. Previous to Rayeanne's grandfather arrival into their sleepy town some months earlier, the rather lawless settlement had been without a religious presence. Jake had no interest in saving his soul – that was lost some time ago, but one look at the preacher's granddaughter and he could've sworn he heard the angels singing.

In the strict and unspoken social codes, he didn't believe for a moment that he would be allowed to court her, to take her hand and stroll by the river, to tell her how beautiful she was… And yet, in his long hours alone on the prairie, he vividly imagined a future with a farm of his own, of a little blonde girl with violet eyes and his wife's rounded figure waiting for him at the end of a long day in the field.


	4. Poker Face

_"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays,  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart._

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my...poker face."_

- **_Poker Face, Lady Gaga_**_ (although the Daughtry cover is the one I'm thinking of)_

Of all the cowhands who worked the Elysion, Nikolai had the reputation for being the best card player. According to all who faced him, the broad shouldered Russian immigrant had no tell – an emotionless visage no matter how much whiskey he consumed or how many hours he spent at the table.

Having to work for everything in his life, Nikolai took nothing for granted, and as hands were dealt, his quick mind calculated probabilities faster than Zeke could rope a steer. He wasn't bold or cocky, but confident in his ability. He didn't take risks, but made educated choices. While Endy paid a fair wage to all his men, Nikolai saved what winnings he could, for some future he wasn't sure of just yet in this wild territory.

Thus, he finds himself fascinated one stormy evening, staring across a worn deck into darkly lashed emerald eyes. The feminine fingers that curl around the pair of cards tell a story of hard labor and grace. The waning pile of cash on his patch of green felt, the many stubbed hand rolled cigarettes, and empty bottles of beer speak of a long game between two equals.

"Time to call." Her husky voice urges him to make a decision.

"All in." It was a risk – the biggest he had ever taken. Forced into a corner, he is uncharacteristically bluffing, and there is only one card in the entire deck that can turn his fortune.

She nods imperceptibly and follows his lead – pushing her much larger pile of currency forward. The dealer swallows loudly and flips the river. Nikolai doesn't even look at the card and instead chooses to focus on his opponent's reaction.

Smiling sweetly, she reveals a flush of spades and begins tucking the money into the corners of her tightly laced corset. Not taking her eyes off of his as the last bill slips discreetly into her ample breasts, she says, "Better luck next time."

Although he's out a month's pay, the optimism there will definitely be a 'next time' has Nikolai whistling a spirited tune all the way back to the Elysion bunkhouse.

_AN: My personal fave so far – please forgive the changes in tense. And, not to worry, Zeke and Schoolmarm Amy will be along soon. _


	5. A Chance Encounter

Zeke McCallum was leisurely following Elysion's border collie, Princess, along the banks of a small pond near the town's church. Having returned a day earlier than the rest of the scouts, he had some extra time on his hands. While a detour to Madam Beryl's was tempting, there were still a few hours before the sun went down.

"You're a big one, aren't you?" A distinctly female voice suddenly caught his attention.

Familiar with most of the ladies in the settlement, the clipped tones spoke of an unfamiliar, but educated young woman from back East.

"If you would simply stop squirming, I'm sure we could be great friends!"

His curiosity was now instantly and completely piqued. Zeke crept around behind a weeping willow and spied the owner of the voice.

"I'm warning you, do not make me take my gloves off!"

Unlike most women, this one wore her blue black hair cut short, visible as she had discarded her bonnet on the banks of the small body of water. She was bending over the water, but he couldn't see who she was addressing. His covert spying was quickly halted when the overly friendly collie bounded out from the trees and quickly made her acquaintance with the young woman.

Unable to stop himself, Zeke smiled as he watched the young woman kneel and easily made friends with the dog.

"And who do you belong to?" She asked, ruffling the furry ears of the canine, who seemed content to flop over and wiggle in the warm sun.

Sauntering over and carefully removing his hat, Zeke answered, "She's property of the Elysion, ma'am, but she seems to like me best."

Even closer, he was entranced by delicate eyebrows, a slightly stubborn chin, and piercing blue eyes, which searched his for a moment before looking away. While some of his co-workers might go for the more obvious assets, there was a quiet beauty that surrounded this young woman. Noting the empty mason jars nearby, he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

Realizing he might have heard her one sided conversation with the fat bullfrog sitting close by, her cheeks pinked, but she managed to reply formally, "I am trying to put together a science experiment for my pupils, but my test subjects do not seem too agreeable."

"Would you like some help?"

She hesitated for the briefest moment, then replied, "That would be most kind."

"I'm Zeke."

"My name is Amy. I'm the new school teacher."

And so, transfixed by this sprightly water nymph, Zeke and Princess happily spent the rest of the afternoon looking for frogs and other amphibians.

_AN: Now I suppose we should see what the girls are up to? And any ideas on what should the town be called? (For the record, I realized the guys are: a masturbator, a dreamer, a gambler, and a creeper...nice.)_


	6. Runaway

**Runaway**

When Grandfather abruptly announced his intention to depart for the Missouri territory to save the unwashed masses, I was secretly pleased. Growing up in too proper Virginia, I was more than ready for a change. Seemingly uninterested in my whereabouts or safety, Father had already returned to the Capital for the spring session. As a Congressman, we were used to him being gone for long stretches at a time. In reality, I think we preferred it that way.

It wasn't until we crossed the mighty Mississippi that I began to feel slightly guilty for my actions. When Grandfather packed things up, I told him Father wanted me to escort him West. This was not an omission of the truth, or a bold fabrication, so much that it was time for me to make my own decisions. Had I waited for Father's inevitable response, I would have missed my chance at freedom.

Whether or not he suspected any wrong doing on my part, Grandfather seemed glad for my company. The country we passed amazed me. I had been used to a rather civilized life, the only daughter of a gentrified politician, but on the road, the simple reality was one I easily came to enjoy. Shortly after our departure, we picked up two travelling companions, a pair of ownerless black Labradors, who I appropriately named Deimos (who scared us senseless when he first made our acquaintance) and Phobos, who was the very opposite of his brave brother. Their contributions to our supplies were instantly appreciated. Surprising myself, I found a natural affinity with a bow and arrow (Grandfather would not let me handle the gun) and would take my sleek dark dogs to fetch any number of animals for our provisions.

We traveled for weeks, and I was grateful when we pulled safely into the township of Serenity Lake. During our travels, Grandfather had put the word out, and eventually it was sorted that he would begin his ministry in this little settlement. Remembering my manners, I pulled on my long forgotten gloves and did my best to respectably coil my mass of jet black tresses. Walking proudly, I tried not to stare openly at the town or its residents. Phobos and Deimos did me credit, walking politely beside me.

We had almost made it to the church, our new home, when I looked up and locked gazes with a pair of arresting sky blue eyes. The owner of the tanned and handsome face smiled lazily at me and I was powerless to stop the acceleration of my heartbeat. Why did he seem familiar?

"Rayeanne?"

Tearing my eyes away, I shook my head and, taking a moment to calm my breath, asked politely, "Y-yes, Grandfather?"


	7. Jewel Thieves

"What do you hear?" Endy Mitchell asked his most trusted ranch hand, recently returned from a month of scouting.

"The rumors are true."

"Damn."

Endy pushed a frustrated hand through his black hair. He had enough pressure with Madam Beryl and John Tsukino breathing down his neck, and now this. Pouring them each a healthy shot of whiskey, the friends toasted and drank in silence.

"What do you want to do?" asked Kevin.

"What do you suggest?"

"You know what they're coming for. Maybe it's time to let John suffer."

"I can't."

"I know." Kevin sighed, stood up and looked out the window, noting his younger brother leisurely playing fetch with Princess. Clenching a fist, he focused on the liquor burning in his throat. They had all worked so hard to carve out some semblance of a normal life on the Elysion. He wasn't about to see it all get uprooted by a bunch of worthless criminals.

Known collectively as the Jewel Thieves, the gang, composed of three men and a woman, were rumored to be one of the most bloodthirsty delinquents in the Missouri territory. It was no surprise they would eventually turn their attention to the Imperial Diamond, property of wealthy landowner, John Tsukino. The massive stone, rarely seen in public, was one of the largest diamonds in the country. Although the Jewel Thieves stole other items, they focused the bulk of their attention on gems. Turning back towards his boss, Kevin said, "We can take them."

"We're not outlaws. Hell, we're barely even ranchers. At best, we've got some okay shots."

Kevin thought of the residents in town, one in particular, and answered, "We've got to try."


	8. Gregory?

Amy had never met a person who could talk so very much. With limited options when she moved into the township of Serenity Lake, the school teacher counted herself lucky to find not only a clean and reasonable room, but also a prospective friend living under the same roof. With the ratio of young men far outnumbering young women, Amy was glad for the possibility of companionship. If only Mina did not chatter… Amy stilled her rebellious thoughts. At least with Mina's friendly banter, she was learning a great deal about the town.

Did she dare inquire who Zeke was, and where he came from?

"You haven't yet spoken of the Elysion," Amy prompted gently.

Mina's light blue eyes sparkled for a moment, and then she asked seriously, "Do you have a beau?"

An unwanted betrothal was precisely the reason she had left Boston, but Amy did not want to start rumors. Unfortunately, her pause went on for too long and an alert Mina pounced, "Who is he?"

"It's nothing – a friend of the family."

"Is he coming out to join you?"

"Gregory…" _Doesn't know where I am. Neither does Mama…_

Mina's pretty face wrinkled in distaste, "Gregory? I simply cannot imagine being passionate about someone named Gregory."

Amy ruffled the ears of Mina's massive white mouser, Artemis, and asked, "Who then?"

"Who what?"

"Who could you be passionate about?"

The only daughter of the owner of the town's only general store easily filled the bill as the town beauty. However, in addition to her successful parents, the young woman was a genuine delight to be around, kind, caring, and, even if a bit verbose, Amy only hoped Zeke didn't have his cap set for Mina – she would have no chance.

"My parents want me to marry Danny."

Danny was the shopkeeper's assistant, who Amy had been previously introduced to. Blonde and capable, she could easily see they would make a handsome couple. And yet…

"What do you want?"

"Promise not to tell?"

Amy, used to the snobbery of the blue bloods, enjoyed this intimate tête-à-tête. Nodding solemnly, she answered, "I do."

"There _is_ someone else."

"What's he like?"

"He's brave and strong…and…my parents will never approve."

"Why not?"

"He's a cowboy. No land of his own. I understand they want the best for me, but I don't know if I'm willing to sacrifice all my happiness for some ideal."

Amy thought of her encounter yesterday with Zeke. Splashing around, getting dirty in the pond, she felt miles away from her previous life. And yet, she experienced something long missing – happiness. Did everything in life have to be about money? Amy reached over and patted her new friend's hand gently, "You don't know, maybe they would like him."

Mina looked out the gingham-covered curtains and wondered. Could her parents ever see Kevin as she did? Did Kevin ever think of her?

_  
P.S. For the record, there is only one okay Gregory in my book, and he is an M.D._


	9. Lessons

Andrew, barkeep of the Crown, looked up as the saloon doors creaked and swung open in the afternoon sun and a familiar figure walked in. Not able to keep the smug grin off his face, he asked, "Back for more? Did Endy spot you next month's salary?"

"Where is she?" The accented voice questioned.

Andrew finished wiping one of the glasses, then placed it aside. Unofficially, he considered himself the protector of the Crown's new cook. He liked her quick smile, enjoyed the food she made, and certainly didn't mind her choice of wardrobe. Let the customers think they want – she was a good, honest woman. And Nikolai was a decent man. The regular from the Elysion treated the staff of the saloon fairly, never causing trouble and would buy a round now and then with his winnings.

"Lita's in the back. It was a fair play, Nic."

"I know."

Nicolai stepped silently through the back door of the saloon. Like most of the buildings in town, there was a small patch cultivated for a garden. His quarry was sitting, feet tucked under her, auburn curls escaping her kerchief, humming softly as she placed herbs in a basket. From his vantage point, he had an enticing view of her beautifully curved rear end. Fearing his faded denim wouldn't be able to hide his growing appreciation of her form, he coughed slightly.

Looking over her shoulder, she dusted her hands and asked, "Well?"

"_Da_?"

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

Unsure, Nicolai moved towards her. As with the previous evening, he found her nearly impossible to read. Grasping her smaller hand in his, he pulled her up, breathing in the smell of earth, herbs, and a faint trace of rose scented soap. She kept her eyes on his as she kept his hand a moment longer than necessary.

Then, as if he imagined the entire thing, she looked away and asked casually, "Why are you here?"

"I thought you teach me." Nikolai had never been embarrassed about his limited use of the English language, but now, hearing his words, he felt unworthy.

"What is it you want me to teach you, sugar? I'm an expert on plenty of subjects."

"You have many skills with cards."

"So, that's it then?" Her eyebrow lifted. Considering the option, she asked, "And what do you propose as payment, honey? After last night, I'm fairly certain you don't have much in the way of currency."

"I make these." He thrust out his hand, dropping the items in her hand.

Peering into her palm, she saw a delicate wood carving in the shape of a rose. Unable to catch her breath, she whispered, "It's beautiful."

"I make…" He started over, "I can make many pretty things…for you."

"I'll think about it."

_  
_


	10. Voyeur

**Voyeur**

Kevin McCallum was irritated. There were horses that needed shoeing, fences to be mended, and he was fairly certain that he smelled like a saddle. Rubbing a sweaty hand against his grimy forehead, he asked, "Endy? Why in the hell are you dragging me out to the swimming hole? We have other things that need to be done."

The ranch boss said nothing, but dipped his head with a strange smile on his face. Kevin was worried. Endy wasn't the type to smile, and the grin on his face was highly uncharacteristic.

"Stop." Endy finally spoke. On a gentle slope above the usually abandoned swimming hole was a copse of trees. Weeping willows moved as a gentle wind floated through. An ever alert Kevin heard voices below. Distinctly female voices. Kevin followed Endy's lead and dismounted, leaving the horses and moving closer to the trees.

Below them, two wet blonde heads appeared. Kevin immediately focused on one pretty face he recognized from earlier in the year. Mina, who had set his blood racing, had been kept under protection from her parents and he hadn't been able to get close to her again. Until now.

"We shouldn't be out here!" An unfamiliar pleaded. Kevin glanced at Endy and realized his friend was very interested in the owner of that voice.

"Why not?"

"We're too old to be doing this. What would Miss Setsuna say?"

"I, for one, prefer being clean. Plus, there is no one for miles around. We're in the middle of the prairie!"

Kevin looked more closely and noticed the white shifts and camisoles the young women were wearing had all but turned invisible in the cool water of the swimming hole. The light colored material molded to their lithe bodies, leaving literally nothing to the imagination. He was rendered speechless. Finally putting the relationships together, Kevin whispered, "That's Serena!"

"I know."

"But her father…"

"I know."

"Have you ever met her?"

"No."

"And how long…how long have you, they been out here?" Kevin asked, unsure how he felt about Endy watching Mina.

"A few weeks."

Endy's response was rewarded with a swift punch to his arm.

"We should go," said Kevin, not moving anywhere.

"Definitely." Replied Endy, staying still.


	11. End of the World

_Lemon at the end. Please note this is definitely not in order._

**End of the World As We Know It**

Without warning, the wind picked up. Although it was nearly noon, the sky darkened and lightning ripped across the heavens. Hail threatened and a peculiar smell permeated Serenity Lake. Seasoned residents quickly made way for their nearest storm shelter, gathering what important items they could before disappearing under ground.

Jake, caught in town and away from the Elysion, sent up a short prayer that his friends and the ranch would be spared and sprinted in the direction of the church. Barely managing to stay upright, he fought his way against the increasing wind towards the holy building. Debris tore at his feet, pulled at his clothes, but he managed to dodge the items, intent on reaching the place of worship.

"Rayeanne!"

From inside the building, above the sound of breaking windows, the raven haired young woman heard her name, and shouted, "Jake!!"

The wind intensified and Rayeanne stumbled towards the front of the church, meeting the cowboy she had grown so fond of during the past few months. Covered in dust, he grabbed her hand and dragged her forward.

"Where--?" Her voice was lost, sucked from her lungs in the harsh wind.

"Here." Jake threw open the doors to the storm cellar and wondered when this particular location had been completed.

However, with the tornado bearing immediately down on them, there was no time to seek out another shelter. With less than a moment to spare, he closed the doors behind them, bolting the heavy planks of wood firmly shut, hoping they would stay closed. There was a great and terrible noise and the doors rattled violently. The pair shrank back into the darkness. Noticing her grandfather was missing, Jake asked, "Is he…?"

"He went over to Lunar Fields this morning, and wasn't supposed to be back until nightfall."

She was shaking violently, and Jake thought she might be in a state of shock. Not taking his hand away from hers, he asked, "Do you know if there's a lantern in here?"

"I don't know… I've never been down here."

"Just keep holding my hand. We're going to make it through this. I promise."

He gently eased her back into his arms. Whatever light they might find wouldn't stay lit in the wind howling around them. Slowly stroking her hair, he spoke into her ear, "Listen to me, Raye, tell me about your hometown, talk to me about anything."

"Now?" For a moment, she forgot to be scared, and he smiled in the pitch black at her irritation, something he was always so easily to spark.

"You think there's anything else we should be doing?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Ever since sighting her arrival in town, a small, but steady courtship had developed, with Jake eager to move their relationship to the next level. His last attempt had ended in disaster, with his beloved kicking him sharply in the crotch, stepping on his foot, and not talking to him for two weeks.

"I…" She hesitated. With the end of the world at their door, she was unsure what she believed any more. In the moment Jake had burst into the rapidly disintegrating church, she had never been more happy to see anyone. In that brief second, she knew – her feelings were more than the infatuation she had convinced herself they were. She was completely in love with Jake Rannick. Upon her realization, Rayeanne turned to face the cowboy.

"Yes?" His voice wavered.

Searching through the darkness, she reached out…and blindly ran her hands over his face, smoothing over the strong lines of his jaw. Without having to see his reaction, she boldly let her hands drift lower, over his broad shoulders, past the hard planes of his abdominal muscles, and settled on a spot she knew to be very sensitive.

"R-raye?"

"Our world could end, Jake."

"And you're sure?"

She paused for the briefest moment, then answered, "As I'll ever be."

Jake needed no further invitation. Raye was the only thing in the world that could distract him from the disaster occurring outside. Reaching out, he cupped her face gently and drew her close, kissing her deeply. Although they had been physical before, without knowing who might interrupt them, the couple's involvement had usually been acts of urgency and discretion. Trapped in the dark, Jake took his time, by touch only, slowly divesting Rayeanne piece by piece of her clothing, then lying them both down carefully on the floor.

With nothing but the overpowering sound of the wind and their heavy breathing, he paused, surprised when Raye reached between them and guided his barely restrained cock into place. Jake couldn't hold back his instincts for a moment longer. With Raye gasping in his ear, he pushed forward. Wildly arching against him, the senator's daughter screamed loudly at the short pain, then fought him – wildly matching his motion, until they were both consumed.

Spent from the terror and passion of the past hour, Rayeanne shortly fell asleep, spooned intimately against her lover. The young man thanked whatever deities had seen them through the storm safely, keeping guard as the outside sounds became gradually calmer. Slowly shifting away, he grasped blindly and found a lantern, lighting it and watching the young woman in his arms breathe easily. Unsure what the aftermath of the storm would bring, Jake vowed to do whatever it would take to spend the rest of his life by her side.

_AN: *Ducks and runs.* (What? Who **doesn't** lose their virginity in the middle of a tornado to a hot cowboy?) _


	12. Antagonism

_AN: A bit rough. M-ish rating._

**Antagonism**

While I was genuinely saddened he had lost his wife a few years previously, I knew there were certain needs a man had, and eventually he would seek my services out. I saw nothing wrong in wanting to take advantage of his loss and it was only a matter of waiting out the situation. As the years ticked by, I found other men to keep me occupied…a ride on a cowboy on a cold night was a particularly pleasurable way to pass the time and scratch out an existence.

I knew I was closer in age to his precious Serena than I was to my future husband, but that didn't change my goals or alter my ambition. I knew my particular trade came with an expiration date and before that day arrived, I planned to be the next Mrs. Tsukino.

One day in the spring, close to when I anticipated Mr. Tsukino's arrival, a strange man walked into my bordello. I hadn't seen him before, because I knew I would remember the chiseled arms, bright blue eyes and overwhelming intelligence that radiated from him. As he removed his hat, a lock of sun bleached hair fell forward.

"Ms. Beryl?"

Most men had other, more colorful names for my position. Interested in his treatment of me thus far, I asked, "Yes?"

"Might there be somewhere more private we could speak? The topic of which I wish to discuss with you is rather…personal in nature."

I looked him over again. While the dagger hidden in my boot made me feel protected, the small derringer I kept in my private suite would keep me safer. He seemed polite, but that sort of trust had gotten me in trouble in the past. I lowered my voice, licked my lips and announced, "Follow me."

I had no sooner closed my door, when I found myself pushed harshly up against the wooden timbers, his strong leg forcing mine open, and his left hand pushing both of my smaller ones over my head, rendering me immobile.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

His free hand possessively roamed my body, and he answered, "Tsukino, what is his story?"

I was too shocked to answer anything but the truth. "Widowed. A daughter."

"How old?"

"He's in his forties."

I let out a shocked squeak as the hand on my breast gripped hard enough to draw bruises. However, the bigger surprise was the heat pooling inexplicably between my thighs. In my line of work, I had experienced nearly every sexual position and fantasy possible. I idly wondered what had changed... There was no explanation for the reaction from my body.

"Hers." The hand drifted lower and I was unable to stop my body from moving against it, reveling in its rough texture.

"Eighteen." My voice was constricted.

"Hmm." He considered the information and asked, "And you?"

"Me what?"

"Your plans?"

I whimpered as he took his hand away, but couldn't do anything, except to force myself to rub against the muscular thigh between my legs. His larger body and free hand still had me pinned against the door. I hadn't told anyone of my intention to wed Mr. Tsukino. Had this stranger guessed? Who was he? Why was I not even trying for my knife?

Gripping my wrist forcefully, he half threw, half pushed me onto my bed. Shoving my petticoats up, I heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down. Struggling, I flipped myself away, and breathing heavily I asked, "What do you want, sir? What are your intentions?"

Sliding suspenders over his broad shoulders, he continued undressing himself while he answered my question, "There are some things I want to accomplish in Serenity Lake, and you, my dear, are going to help me."

My eyes grew large as he moved towards me, "Wh-what makes you so sure?"

"We're cut from the same cloth, you and I. We want the same things." He looked deep into my eyes, and I knew he was right. Forget the codes and laws that were supposed to govern this territory, it was every man or woman for themselves. You had to find protection where you could and seek out alliances whenever presented. His tone of voice convinced me he wouldn't be accepting anything less than complete success. For once, I wanted to be on the winning side, to finally align with a hero instead of begging for scraps while the other women in town carried on with real lives. It was my turn.

"You need more convincing?"

Understanding exactly what he was implying, I nodded my head imperceptibly.

After a frenetic coupling and one of the most shocking orgasms of my life, I knew I would help this man, however and whenever he wanted. Realizing I didn't know much about him, I asked, "What is your name?"

In the dusty mirror, he noted the deep scarlet scratches across his back I had gifted him with, and answered, "No need for that, darlin.' For now, you can call me Dustin Draper."

Dressing himself, he left, adding, "We'll be in touch."

It wasn't until after he left I realized where I knew him from – the Wanted poster in the next town over…he was the man known as Diamond, one of the Jewel Thieves.


	13. Meet the Parent

**Meet the Parent**

"Serena, darling…come here and meet one of my new business associates."

"Yes, Papa," Serena called from the upper floor, pausing to glance at her reflection in the mirror. Frustrated by the fact she looked fourteen more than her actual age of eighteen, she frowned. However, realizing the people Papa worked with were usually old men with bushy beards who called her 'sweetheart' and paid no real attention to her, she smoothed her coronet braids and pinched her cheeks to give them color. Even if the visitor was not a prospective suitor, per the advice of Miss Setsuna, a lady should always look her best.

Remembering her tutor's advice, Serena straightened her back and walked gracefully into the room. Both men rose to meet her.

"This is Mr. Draper. He represents a company that works with the railroad, isn't that interesting?"

But Serena had no interest in the railroad. Standing in her house was one of the finest specimens of young man she had ever seen. Not that she had seen that many, but this one seemed exceptional. This man, so confident, so immediately charming, she was at once infatuated. The men in town were usually so rough and dirty, she had no interest in conversing with them. Mr. Draper appeared cultured and well put together, all the things she was looking for in a potential spouse. After all, she didn't want to end up an old maid.

He took her gloved hand gently and, holding on a second longer than was proper, said, "My pleasure, Serena."

"H-hello."

The fair haired man looked across to the older gentleman and said, "Mr. Tsukino, you never mentioned what a pretty daughter you had."

Unable to do anything else, Serena blushed.

Mr. Draper continued, "It may be forward of me, sir, but I wonder if I might have your permission to call on Serena."

Mr. Tsukino laughed and answered, "Certainly."

Serena heard herself blurting out, "There is a box social next weekend. To raise money for the expansion of the church."

"Maybe I could escort you?" His blue eyes sparkled in her direction, "Get a sneak peak at the box you've decorated?"

Looking to her father, Serena asked, "Well, Papa?"

Mr. Tsukino clapped the younger man on the back, "Just have her back before it gets too late."

_AN: Yes, Serena is a bit Mary Sue/Bella-esque for now, but give her some time.  
_


	14. LRK

_Again, completely in the future of the current storyline. _

**LRK** _(Little Russian Kid)_

"Your son…"

Nikolai had no sooner come through the door, when he found his wife, flour dusted hands on her hips, glaring in his direction. Their daughter cooed happily from the hand carved bassinet in the corner.

"_Milaya moyna_, my love, I'm sure is not too bad. Is it worse than time in barn?" He murmured into his wife's nape, inhaling her sweet perfume of hearth and the lavender she used to wash her hair with.

Leaning into her husband, she sighed deeply and said, "Did you have to choose the name Ivan for him?"

"Is strong name. He is not so terrible, you will see – one day he will make fine man."

"Like his father?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction and stepped away, back to the cook stove where dinner was simmering.

"Where is he?"

"I sent him to muck out the stable."

Nicolai placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head before going out to the barn. The former cowboy, now homesteader, found his tear stained son desperately trying to wield the heavy shovel. Quickly hiding the smile on his face, Nicolai asked sternly, "What have you done to upset _Mamulya_?"

Little Ivan scuffed his boot on the floor and said, "Nothing."

"Ivanovich?" Nikolai used the diminutive form of his son's name to soften his harsh tone.

"I…wanted to carve her something, like you do."

"Ivan, you know you are not of ages to handle Baba's knives."

"I know. Are you going to give me a whipping?"

Nicolai considered his son, and then asked, "Why do you want to make carving?"

"Mamulya is the best, I want to make her happy."

"_Da_," he agreed with his son, "Mamulya is best. However, your Mama wants to see you grow up big and strong and not in many pieces."

Ivan rubbed one of his eyes, "Like Baba?"

"Yes, like Baba."

Nicolai waited a moment longer before saying, "Okay, Ivanovich, I will not be punishing you. But you must promise only to use the knives under Baba's direction, _da_?"

"Yes."

"Now, let's go and see what we can make for your mother."

Ivan's green eyes, so like his mother's lit up as he followed his father back to their home.


	15. It Takes a Village

**It Takes a Village**

Like a hawk, Amy's intelligent eyes scanned the school room. With barely enough seats in the small building, the town of Serenity Lake boasted a healthy and growing population. Ten years of steady local government and excellent conditions for crops had shown itself in the expansion of many of the local families. Which, Amy mused, had made for excellent business for the town physician… Although some days she couldn't believe her luck – not only did they have a legitimate doctor, but she also loved being in close proximity to her mother.

If only her mother was here today. Amy could use a good dose of extra patience.

Her sapphire eyes sought out a little girl with brown curls. Genetically, the seven year old was the very image of her mother, with only her father's dark eyes to explain the other half of her parentage. Unfortunately, she possessed none of her mother's sweetness, nor her father's patience, or even her brother's loyalty.

Amy, who very rarely raised her voice, said in a clear warning tone, "Tatiana…"

In the middle of carving a design on the desk in front of her, the little girl looked up and asked innocently, "Yes?"

"Go to your godmother's. Young women do not play with knives in my classroom."

The students took a collective gasp.

"Miss McCallum?"

"Yes?" Amy desperately hoped the questions would be followed by an apology.

"What do you want me to tell her?" There was a defiant, saucy tone also rarely heard in the room.

Having complete discipline in her own household, Amy had lost all patience in being able to handle Tatiana Tatiana Nikolovna Petrova. In a strangled voice, she said, "Just. Go."

Gathering her books and lunch pail, Tatiana stood up proudly and, in her little boots, stomped out of the school house.

Rayeanne looked up at the small, but proud figure heading in her direction. Placing her broom aside, she shook her head and asked, "What have you done this time?"

Tatiana stuck out a stubborn lip and answered, "It wasn't my fault."

"It never is."

When Lita had named the preacher's granddaughter as the godmother of Tatiana, Rayeanne had been a little confused. With three boys of her own, she didn't know the first thing about little girls. Now, however, as Tatiana became too much for her mother or the school teacher to handle, Rayeanne seemed to be the only one the tomboy would listen to.

"What should we do?" Tatiana asked, her face deep in the shiny coat of Phobos.

"What do you want to do?"

"Could we play with the bow and arrows again? That was fun."

"Of course, sweetheart, but while we do that, let's talk about how you're going to apologize to Miss McCallum..."

_AN: Yes, I went there. In case you missed it, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman = Amy's mom._


	16. Box Social I

_Back to the main events..._

**Box Social I**

The day dawned warm, but by mid-afternoon, a pleasant breeze picked up off the town's namesake, cooling down the surrounding area and creating a pleasing atmosphere. Rayeanne looked at her handiwork, critically surveying the space she had cleared under the large and shady oak. Phobos and Deimos looked expectantly at her, wagging their tails in her direction.

Placing a hand on her hip, she told them, "Fine, I will go and get my basket. However, I hate to disappoint you two, but you will not be getting any of the treats – those are for…"

She honestly had no idea who she would end up sharing the packed lunchbox with. Still hoping, the dogs followed their mistress into the attached living quarters behind the main building of the church. The preacher's granddaughter had spent the previous week attaching ribbons of scarlet and pieces of black lace to the box. Rayeanne knew she was being silly, but hoped the handsome cowboy from her first week in town would attend tonight's festivities. Although he was nothing like the rich suitors her father had constantly introduced her to back in Virginia, there was something unique about him.

But how could she let him know it was her box? She knew young men had no rational interest in fripperies and colored pieces of string. Furthermore, was hers the basket he was even interested in? Perhaps he was already betrothed or was courting a girl in some town close by.

Then why had he looked at her so? Rayeanne had replayed the moment in her head hundreds of times, wondering, if anything, his gaze had meant anything.

In the end, she decided to place a piece of the same ribbon in her hair. If he did attend, and was paying attention, maybe he would make the connection.

A few hours later, with damp hair combed neatly and a freshly laundered shirt, Jake Crawford arrived with his friends to the grounds of the church. Rayeanne watched as he politely interacted with town members, moving easily through the crowd. When it appeared most of the guests had arrived, as the hostess, Rayeanne's decorated lunch box was the first to be bid on.

Her grandfather welcomed everyone, then added, "Alright folks, prepare to reach deep in your pockets, because all the proceeds tonight are going to a great cause. Now, how much do I hear on this fine looking basket?'

The answer came back almost instantly, "Five dollars!"

A collective gasp went around. The owner of the voice had placed an entire month's wages for the basket.

Preacher Hino lifted the lunchbox in the air, swaying it gently and said, "Sold! A fine bid to start out tonight's festivities! Would the owner of this basket please come forward? And I'd also like to see that gentleman's five dollars!"

Warm laughter spread through the crowd, breaking the initial tension.

Rayeanne tentatively stepped next to her grandfather and was happily surprised to see her handsome cowboy also move in front of the audience. While Preacher Hino moved to the next box, the young man offered his arm gallantly, and escorted her to a private corner near the front of the church. Lifting his hat, he said, "Howdy, my name is Jake Crawford and it's nice to finally meet you."

_AN: I will extend my apologies to A/Z fans, I have been neglecting the pair in this 'verse, but it's not intentional… I'll try and give them some words next time around._

Points for me for use of the word 'fripperies' and an obligatory 'howdy.'


	17. Boy At A Box Social

Who? K/M (Cowboy!verse, natch)

**Boy At A Box Social**

Kevin rarely got nervous. After all, he could ride a bronco, chop off a longhorn's testicles, and live for days without anyone's company but his horse. While the thought of social activity didn't scare him per se, he could think of numerous other things he would rather be doing. In advance of this evening's event, claiming someone needed to stay on look after the ranch, he had almost been able to convince Endy he was the right person for the job. Then his good for nothing younger brother stepped forward and said he would be happy to stay at the Elysion, nudging Kevin, and mentioning something about 'going after that blonde.'

And that was how Kevin McCallum, of all people, found himself at the Serenity Lake Box Social. In a show of support for their friend, Jake, Nic, and Endy had also determined their interest in attending.

Kevin glimpsed Mina as soon as he walked onto the church grounds. Lit by paper lanterns and a generous bonfire, the atmosphere was festive. He noted she was wearing a bright red bow and enjoyed the effect of the long blonde strands pulled back from her enchanting face. She wore a simple dress of sprigged muslin in pale yellow and spoke animatedly with Serena.

Suddenly realizing he had no place being here, no chance at bidding on her, there seemed no reason to stay. He wasn't worthy of her, and nothing was going to change that fact. More than anything, he wanted to head back to the Elysion and get drunk on whiskey.

While Jake provided a distraction in the form of a ridiculously high bid, Kevin moved slowly to the fringe of the grounds, preparing to make a quiet exit when he was surprised by a strong hand on his forearm. Endy asked, "And where would you be going?"

"To check on Helios."

"Really?"

Just then, an older man who Kevin recognized as the town's preacher, pulled up a pail, decorated in flowers of orange and blue ribbons. He instantly knew who its owner was and wondered who would cast the winning bid. Kevin shook off Endy's hand and grumbled, "Fine, I can stay a few more minutes."

The preacher announced, "This looks like a nice one." He pretended to weigh it, and continued, "Looks like whoever wins this one will have to have a healthy appetite – there's plenty of food packed in here. Can I hear a quarter?"

"Two bits!" A voice shouted, and Kevin's gray eyes instantly narrowed. He recognized the owner of the bid as Danny, the shop assistant. Undoubtedly, Danny had access to more money than Kevin did as a ranch hand. But...did that make him more worthy?

"Do I hear any other takers?"

Looking through the crowd, Kevin found himself seeking Mina's heart shaped face, and caught her searching for him. Not looking away, she nodded imperceptibly and flashed a hint of a smile. Her gesture was all the encouragement her needed.

"Come on now, a fine looking box like this one? We can't let it go for so little!"

Endy said in a low tone, "I'll spot you whatever you need, just go and get her."

"One dollar!" Kevin kept his eyes on Mina's. She was worth far more than some pathetic coins.

"Two dollars!" Danny shouted back.

Kevin mentally calculated his savings. Never having had a place of his own, he imagined a day where he and Zeke could start their own farm or ranch. The money he had put away was very close to the amount needed to start that dream.

Kevin glanced at Mina, who looked pleadingly in his direction.

Zeke would understand.

"Three dollars!" Kevin announced, edging closer to Danny.

"Alright, now we're talking!" said the preacher. "I've got three dollars, do I hear three and a half?"

Kevin reached Danny's side and in a very low tone, said, "You will not bid again. You get to be in her radiant presence every day of your miserable life. Neither of us are worthy, but you will give someone else a chance."

"Or what?"

Having grown up on the streets of New York, Kevin wasn't above physical violence. He easily stood a head higher than the younger man. Furthermore, the amount of physical work he did all but ensured an unfair fight.

"This." Lightning quick, Kevin's hand shot out and painfully twisted Danny's hand behind his back.

The preacher looked in their direction and asked, "Are we sold at three dollars?"

Kevin answered, "Yes sir, we are."

_AN: Blargen, this one refused to get written and now that it is, well, moving on. Moving on_.


	18. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

_AN: For all you M/K fans, lemon ahead. Some time in the future of the current storyline.  
_

**Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy**

Kevin McCallum was absolutely dead tired. Having accepted the role of Serenity Lake town sheriff some years previously, he had no real idea what he was in for. There were constant fights, drunks to look after, property disputes, quarrels over cattle, domestic disagreements and never ending challenges. After thoroughly rubbing down Apollo and ensuring the horse was settled for the night, he closed the barn door and headed to the main house.

Walking up to his homestead, he felt instantly better knowing Mina was there. Sometimes he thought he was living in a dream, that he hadn't escaped the brutal New York streets to arrive in a decent farm community and find a bride who never once failed to set his blood pumping.

Would she still be up? Seeing the small flame of a candle coming through the kitchen window, he smiled to himself. Whenever he anticipated a late night, he always told her to go to sleep, that he would return home safely, but she always insisted on waiting up for him.

Quietly opening the door, the sight that greeted him literally took his breath away. Clad only in a practically sheer white camisole, worn boots, and his spare hat, he thought she was a western Venus, a goddess escaped from the heavens.

"Howdy, Sheriff." His wife's voice was husky, pitched lower than usual.

He could only gulp with desire and felt himself go instantly hard. Noting the gun belt and the pistol in her hand, he held his hands up and sat down carefully at the kitchen table. Unable to find his voice, he could only watch as she sauntered over and, with the gun still pointed at him, she ordered, "Unbutton your pants."

He instantly complied.

"Take them off."

The garments were quickly thrown to the floor. In the dim light he noted his wife's blue eyes glow eagerly at his naked form.

"Don't move."

She placed the gun on the table and with agonizing timing, slowly lowered herself on his eager and waiting cock. Rocking herself back and forth, she worked them into a complete frenzy, bringing them to gasping and abrupt orgasms.


	19. Bales of Hay

_AN: M/K Also, out of the current time line (if such a thing exists)._

**Bales of Hay**

After the excitement from the box social had finally died down in Serenity Lake, one dusty afternoon Mina strolled over to the Elysion ranch. Using the return of Kevin's once bloodied handkerchief as an excuse to visit, the blonde tried to slow her pace. From her studies with Miss Setsuna, she knew a lady was calm, graceful and never in a hurry. However, at the prospect of seeing a certain cowboy again, Mina could barely contain her excitement and had to restrain herself from happily twirling her parasol.

"He's in the barn," Endy said with a one dimpled grin.

The shopkeeper's daughter walked around the corner of the large red structure and stopped suddenly. Directly inside stood a glorious specimen of male. She watched, throat suddenly dry, as a defiantly shirtless Kevin paused for a long sip of water from a hand carved wooden ladle. Knowing she shouldn't - understanding it was wrong - Mina couldn't help continue staring at the subject of her infatuation. His skin was tanned, smooth and well defined muscles completed the image of perfection. Tilting her head in honest appreciation, she was particularly interested in the dusting of pale silver hair that disappeared beyond the waistband of his faded denim. Feeling the sudden urge to clamp her already trembling inner thighs forcefully together, Mina resolved herself to stand still.

Setting the ladle down, she watched Kevin move across the dusty floor to pick up a large bale of hay. His biceps, shoulder muscles, and forearms bulged under the heavy weight, but he threw the object away cleanly. Turning to grab the next bale, he caught sight of her. Unable to look away, Mina caught a question in his raised platinum eyebrow as some heavy unknown weighed in the air between them.

"Howdy," he said, taking a bandana from his back pocket, wiping his brow and remaining unaware of the effect he was having on her lower body.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, shy and unsure why her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. What had seemed so easy moments ago – breathing, putting together a sentence – now took concentration.

"Any reason you're gracing the Elysion with your beautiful presence?"

Realizing her excuse to visit was pathetic at best, Mina ignored his compliment and found herself defensive. She asked, "Aren't you going to put a shirt on?"

"Why – so I can get it dirty? Miss Luna will be mightily displeased if she has to patch another one of my shirts."

"Well, I…" Her voice softened, "I brought your handkerchief back. Thank you…for everything that night."

"You could've kept it."

She pulled the piece of cloth out, thought about the nights she had slept with it under her pillow, and said, "It wouldn't be appropriate."

"I wouldn't tell anyone."

Running the cotton fibers through her hands one last time, she handed it across and said, "I…added your initials. I hope you don't mind."

Having no way of knowing she longed to add his last initial to her trousseau and had giddily enjoyed practicing the swooping M, he held up the handkerchief and admired the corner where she had indeed sewed in his monogram. "Thank you, Mina, it's beautiful."

She blushed at his use of her name and answered modestly, "It's nothing really… Amy is a much better seamstress than me."

"But she didn't make this for me. _You_ did."  
_  
AN: Yay for courtin.'_


	20. Big Wheels Keep on Turning

_AN: Lita/Nicolai - falls in around Poker Face and Lessons_

**Big Wheels Keep on Turning**

"Where do you find skills with cards?" Nicolai asked, and Lita smiled as the familiar words rolled so differently from his tongue.

The curvy brunette looked out the dirty window onto the picturesque hills that surrounded them. Having spent most of her life on the water, it was still strange to be on land for such an extended period of time.

"On a riverboat."

"You…" he gestured, obviously not understanding the reference, "Will make for explanation?"

"Sure thing, honey. Imagine a hotel on a big boat. A giant paddle wheel, entertainment, food, booze, gambling…"

"Is sounding like heaven."

Lita fondly remembered the happy times of her childhood on board the _Southern Belle_. However, like any child of the sea, she felt the call of different ports and hearing tales of success, riches, and adventure in the Western territories, had set out with only the name of the town and a friend she hoped was waiting for her. How idyllic it had sounded…Serenity Lake. Having worked with her on the mighty Mississippi, Andrew Stevens wrote to Lita of his life – promising her a job in the kitchens should she ever decide to leave the steamboat.

The gambler enjoyed settling into the charismatic town. Unlike some proper Eastern city, in the Missouri territory she could act as she wanted, and had a better chance to make a living on her own. Most men had never come across a talented female poker player, and Lita took full advantage of that fact – pretending not to know how games were played, what cards were worth, the value of specific chips, and using certain physical assets as a form of distraction. She hadn't felt bad about the amount of money she was earning until she had run across Nicolai. His return the day after his embarrassing loss, paired with his soulful brown eyes and beautifully carved memento, had piqued her interest.

"Maybe I'll show you one day," she promised.

"I would like." He held her gaze and then gestured to the table in front of them, "You will now show me playing of cards?"

She cocked her head and asked, "Darlin,' can I first ask what you're saving for? Because I'll make myself clear, if your winnin' is going back to that Lady Beryl's place, you can find some other teacher."

Nicolai's face immediately colored and his hands gestured wildly, "Nyet! I…is for future."

"You returning to Mother Russian?"

His head hung sadly and he replied, "Nyet. I want to make life here in America. There is nothing for me in homeland."

An emotive person by nature, Lita reached across and put her hand on his, gripping gently and saying, "I'm sorry, sugar. Look on the bright side – you would make an excellent carpenter. Maybe you could go into business for yourself."

"You are thinking I could do this?"

"Why not? Isn't that what our land of opportunity is all about?"

"Da."

"Well, then, let's get started. Your first lesson is not going to be about the cards, honey, it's learning about the bluff."

The look on his face told her the technical term did not translate. She attempted an explanation, "You know, pretending something you don't mean?"

Again, the look of confusion was pronounced on Nicolai's face, but she could see her handsome student wanted to desperately to understand.

She tried again, "Like flirting."

"How is this?"

Lita's laughter trilled throughout the room and Nicolai found the sound utterly intoxicating. This young woman laughed with her entire being and he was reminded of his late father's booming mirth.

"Do you remember the game last week?" He nodded and she continued, lowering her long eyelashes, and murmuring, "Do you think I actually cared for any of those men?"

Nicolai remembered the jealousy he had felt – as she had turned her attention respectively on the other members of the poker game. Not knowing how to put his words into a response, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

Flipping through the cards in the deck with her long and delicate fingers, she answered her own question, "No, I had no interest and that is what a bluff is – to convince your opponent to think what you what them to."

"You can teach me this?"

"I can try."_  
_


	21. Box Social Next

_AN: Lita / Nicolai / Andrew_

**Box Social - Part 1 Million**_  
_

"And you're sure this is a good idea?"

"Andrew, honey, all I need is some reassurance - a token of his fidelity. Anyway, what's your worry? I'll pay you back if you end up winning me."

"You really think he'll go for it?"

"Sweetheart, are you seriously questioning my abilities?" Lita struck a pose, placing one hand on a generously curved hip.

Andrew chuckled softly and replied, "Ma'am - I would never - I am merely pointing out you've only had one or two 'lessons' with him so far. Is there something else I should know? Were you offering something extra besides trying to pass on your indomitable card skills? "

The barkeep's accusation was rewarded with a swift and surprisingly painful punch to the arm.

"I assure you, they have only been lessons."

"I'll take your word for it, 'sides, what do you want with the Russian? He's not your usual type."

"I'm not entirely sure yet, sugar."

"Well, whatever you decide, please know I'm finished cleaning up the broken hearts you leave behind."

"I think it might be different this time around," Lita mused as she appraised the handsome Russian standing across the grounds, arms crossed, faded work shirt pulled tight across his muscular frame. He had a lit hand rolled cigarette at the corner of his mouth and appeared to be listening to a group of cowboys from the Elysion Ranch. Tapping a finger on her lips, she continued, "There's something entirely endearing about that man."

"You know best then."

"I'm most entirely sure I do."

Lita's lunch pail was filled to the brim and a distinctive ribbon adorned with pale pink roses was tied neatly on one end. The cook from the Crown hoped Nicolai would take the bait. What was inside was sure to entice any man – but would he know it was hers?

After a surprisingly dramatic round of bidding, Preacher Hino stepped forward and selected Lita's box. Weighing it and melodramatically smelling what was inside, the older man said, "It's been said the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach – what we have here is sure to make any man fall in love with its owner. Can I start the bidding at two bits?"

Lita nodded to Andrew who called back in mechanical tone, "Two bits."

The statuesque brunette looked across to catch Nicolai staring back in her direction. Forcing herself to remain passive, she steeled her features from reacting to the bid, Andrew, or the Russian's interest in her. From a recent poker game at the bar, she knew he had the funds…

"I am saying two dollars." An accented voice carried over the gathered audience.

The crowd, already warmed up from the previous auctions, reacted favorably at this bold addition.

Andrew, coached previously by Lita, responded instantly, "Two and a quarter."

"Two fifty."

"Three dollars."

"Three fifty."

Knowing she would give herself away if she caught Nicolai's eye, Lita casually looked around, wondering if anyone else would make a bid. With the Crown being an acceptable establishment to get something to eat during daylight hours, the faces of those in the small town were mostly known to her.

One attractive man caused her to do a double take.

_Diamond…_

What was he doing in Serenity Lake?

Although Lita was convinced he had cheated, the young man was one of the only people West of the Mississippi to ever beat her in poker. She had no way of proving her theory, but had been more or less persuaded when he had disappeared the morning after winning a substantial amount of her savings. Lita's inquisitive green eyes scanned the rest of the crowd – Diamond had been traveling with his dark haired brother on board the Belle.

She wasn't able to see Safir, but her fists clenched as she saw Diamond in conversation with a tiny blonde girl. The expression on his face was as plain as day. He wanted something from the young woman and was doing everything within in his power to charm it out of her. While Lita momentarily admired and respected his flirting skills, she was surprised when a protective twinge rang through her. Pushed forward by some unknown source, she began to walk in the direction of the pair when she heard Preacher Hino say, "Sold to Nicolai for six dollars!"

Stunned at the amount, Lita forgot all about Diamond and whooped loudly. She ran over to an unsuspecting Nicolai and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and was pleased when his large hands closed around her waist, pulling her closer to his large frame.

"_Milaya moyna_," he murmured.

"You too, honey."


	22. Unexpected Guests

_AN: Amy...finally!_

**Unexpected Guests**_  
_

Amy finished washing the blackboard and stood back to admire her tidy schoolroom, blushing prettily as she noted the daisies sitting on her desk. Some way or another, Zeke always managed to find a way to keep fresh flowers around – brightening her day when he wasn't able to call on her.

Gathering her books, she walked towards the door. In her escape from Boston months ago, romance had been the last thing on her mind. As the miles separated her and her hometown, Amy had resigned herself to live a life of quiet spinsterhood – teaching students and enlightening the next generation.

Those thoughts, especially of late, had changed drastically. Through no fault of his own, fair haired and charming Zeke McCallum had altered her original plans. While they hadn't openly discussed the terms of their relationship, Mina had noted it was obvious to anyone that Zeke was serious about courting her. Amy could imagine their future together - staying in Serenity Lake, he could go to school for the law degree he wanted, maybe they would have children of their own.

Tucking a shawl around her, she exited the schoolhouse, locking the door behind her. From nearby, she tensed at a loud commotion, then relaxed, remembering the stagecoach came through the town around 3PM every Monday and Friday, bringing guests, or those en route to one of the bigger cities in the territory.

However, dread entered her body when she heard a familiar voice say politely, "If you'll please be so kind as to treat those bags with the utmost-"

_Clunk._

Amy winced – the sound of a trunk abruptly hitting the hard ground was followed by the noise of something very fragile shattering.

"Thank you, sir, from now on I believe my traveling companion will finish unloading our bags."

"Oh no ma'am, 'tis no trouble at all."

_Crash._

Amy debated what to do. Her mother was rich and resourceful, so there was no point in running. Furthermore, she couldn't skip out on Zeke, Mina, or her twenty pupils.

"Please sir, I'll take the last one."

Amy cringed and stopped in her tracks. The masculine voice belonged to one Gregory Kensington, a blue blooded, rich young man who she had the unfortunate luck of be engaged to. Having used his ring to finance her trip west, she was unsure what the terms of the relationship were or how she would explain her current situation.

And Zeke…thus far, Amy hadn't mentioned what the exact details of her arrival into Serenity Lake involved. He believed she had relatives back East, but had no idea she was an heiress. An engaged heiress.

How would he react? He had every right to cease his courtship.

"Pardon me, sir, do you know any of the residents of this charming township?" Gregory asked.

"Some."

"Has a new school mistress recently been employed?"

"A school marm? Yeah, she's a bit of a thing, but I'd still let her warm my bed on a cold night, if you catch my meaning."

"I'm not entirely sure I do, sir."

Amy, now used to the rough and ready ways of the characters of Serenity Lake stepped forward and said, "Hello, Greg."

"Miss Mizuno – I…you are here!"

But Gregory's reaction was not the one Amy was interested in. It was her mother's face she watched. Amy had no excuses to offer. The only thing she could think to say was, "I'm sorry."

_AN: So, a bit contrived, but…_


	23. Voyeur II

_A/Z - sort of M._

_Riffing off the manga picture of Amy in the tub._

**Voyeur II**

Amy knew she was being perfectly silly. Mr. Zeke McCallum would probably have no interest in her token of gratitude for his assistance with her science project. Nor would he understand it was most inappropriate for a young woman to bestow a gift upon a young man she was not related to. He wouldn't know this because he had been raised in an entirely different social structure - one not bound by both formal rules and and unspoken restrictions. While she had been slow to release the social norms of her childhood, Amy had carefully but surely, started taking steps away from her upbringing.

While Zeke might not be related to anyone of importance, he had been perfectly charming, courteous, and gentlemanly during the afternoon they had spent together. In those precious few hours, in passing, he had mentioned an interest in one day obtaining a degree in law. Amy, wanting to encourage further study no matter what the age of the student, had retrieved her much worn and loved book of Latin and decided she would loan it to him for an extended period of time.

Unable to completely shirk off her social restraints, she had purposely chosen the evening of the Box Social to make her journey to the Elysion. She had not wanted company, nor any inappropriate comments from her roommate. She knew she had nothing to hide - her benevolent gesture was one of friendship and nothing more. Although she assumed Zeke would be in town attending the events, there was a small part of her that hoped he had remained behind…

Standing at the entrance to the ranch – Amy took a deep breath and walked forward, comforted the arrival of Princess who had run up to escort her. As predicted, the camp was blissfully free of cowboys, and the young woman wondered where she might leave the book. Following the enthusiastic dog, she passed the cookhouse and the main lodge and was wondering if was time to turn around when she glimpsed a single candlelight flickering through a window. Not wanting to disturb the inhabitant of the cabin, she peeked through the dingy window and was rewarded with one very wet, very muscled male form.

Blinking her eyes rapidly, Amy turned away and wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. Had she wanted to see Zeke so badly she had imagined him being there? And in an undressed form?

_Only one way to tell…_

Drawing a reassuring breath, she looked again and saw the object of her desire, propped up in a worn wooden tub, casually reading a book. His face was one of complete concentration and Amy luxuriated in the moment to concentrate on his features further. He wasn't as masculine as his brother, but she rather liked the look of his features. Rather than step away - as any polite society miss would do – she pressed her face against the slightly steamed glass, examining the shadow lit planes of his body. The schoolmistress reveled in studying his golden skin and hard physique she had only guessed at underneath his faded homespun. A flush crept over her entire body, warming herself against the coolness of the night air.

He moved and her heart rate instantly increased. He put the book down and leaned back further in the small bath.

Had he spotted her?

She flung herself against the rough wooden logs and forced herself to breathe normally. When it appeared he wasn't getting out, she slowly repositioned herself in front of the window.

Was she hearing things? Or was Zeke breathing heavier?

Peering in, she saw his eyes were closed and one of his muscular forearms was pumping furiously in and out of the water. Amy's eyes widened as Zeke's entire body tensed, and his lungs expanded and contracted quickly - the sounds from his firm mouth nothing more than pants and guttural sounds. Unable to look away, she waited until finally he released and clasped a hand over her mouth suddenly understanding what she had witnessed. As his breathing returned to normal, she heard him murmur one word - a name...

Some minutes later, refreshed from his bath, Zeke stepped out into the night and was surprised to find a wrapped parcel on the ground near the window of the cabin he shared with Kevin, Jake, and Nicolai. Unsure who is belonged to, he opened it and was surprised to find in very neat handwriting inscribed on the fly page the book belonged to one Miss Amy Mizuno.


	24. Power of Goodbye

_Rei / Kaidou _

**Power of Goodbye**

"You won't."

"I will."

He chuckled at her determination, and asked, "Poor little rich girl, how will you survive? The rest of this country isn't nearly so nice as upstate Virginia. You won't have beaus or barbecues to pass time with… "

Moving away from the young man, she fought the urge to rise to his insult and answered tersely, "I'm not without skills, Kaidou. You should know best of all, or are you neglecting to remember how you taught me tracking and shooting?"

"A temporary lapse in sanity on my part, I assure you."

"And while I may not have attended West Point or graduated with honors, I certainly have observed Daddy's career long enough to know a thing or two about survival."

He crossed strong forearms and asked, "This won't be like the time when you were 11 and ran away? Will I find you in the neighbor's barn, hiding from the thunderstorm the next day?"

"No, this has been a long time coming. It's something I have to do."

"So why are you telling me?"

She reached out to the handsome Calvary officer and touched him gently, "Someone has to look out for Daddy."

"A babysitter? That's all you see me as?"

"I…"

"After all this time, after everything we've been through, the lovely Rayeanne Hino perceives me as a glorified caretaker."

"I wish things had worked out differently. Please, don't try to follow me."

"I don't make promises I can't keep…" His blue eyes darkened and he strode off, leaving Rayeanne alone on the river bluff.


	25. Running to Stand Still

Who? Mina (AU Cowboy!verse drabble)

Can you AU an AU? Can you make a verb out of AU? Looks like I'm going to have to try…

**Running to Stand Still**

_I've lost the use of my heart  
But I'm still alive  
Still looking for the life  
The endless pool on the other side  
It's a wild wild west  
I'm doing my best._

I'm at the borderline of my faith,  
I'm at the hinterland of my devotion  
In the front line of this battle of mine  
But I'm still alive.

I'm a soldier of love.  
Every day and night  
I'm soldier of love  
All the days of my life.  
**_  
- Solider of Love, Sade_**

At her back, the sun sets in shades of scarlet, vermillion, and indigo – crossing a land of endless sky. On the road she has traveled, a past she wants to forget, happy memories of a family taken before their time, images of a devastating illness she can never unsee. On her head, a wide brimmed hat perches upon gentle waves of gold. Her late father's pride and joy, Samuel Colt's latest devices, stay tightly strapped to finely curved hips, well oiled and fully loaded. Other instruments of survival – shotgun, rope, dagger, canteen – are close at hand.

Wheeling her horse, the young woman nudges spurred boots into the wiry mustang and gallops towards an unknown future.


	26. Drought

_Who? Nikolai / Lita smuff_

**Drought.**

_"Sittin' here starin'  
At the muddy water moon  
Underneath the spell of the night  
I gonna give you everything I got  
So get over here and hold me tight._

_'Cause in the mornin'  
Oh I want you in the evenin'  
All the time and in between it  
I want you in every way._

_Oh, yeah, So kiss me  
I just want to be together  
And no one's gonna love you better  
Every night and every day..."_

_**- Kiss Me, Shelly Fairchild**_

Although it seemed impossible, the drought stretched well into its second month, threatening already weakened crops, testing the endurance of the livestock, and zapping the strength of every man, woman, and child in the region. From her room above the Crown, Lita wiped a sweaty hand across her brow and limply stirred a fan in front of her face. The action was futile – doing nothing more than pushing muggy air across already tight and hot skin.

While she didn't believe in God, deities, or anything particularly spiritual, the young woman silently and desperately prayed to whoever controlled the weather that the wave of heat would break.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

Lita immediately stirred – struck by the timing of the change in weather. She wasn't alone. Snapped out of their dismal reality, the residents of Serenity Lake wandered into the street – looking hopefully at the dark clouds forming to the west. And then – a miracle – a cool breeze swept through town and with it the promise of certain precipitation.

Within minutes, the storm system blew through the center of town, sheeting cool rain upon the joyful townspeople. Lita left her room to join the revelers, enjoying the feel of the water soaking her skin, cleansing her body. Unexpectedly, she sighted Nikolai through the misting torrent. Jolted by the heated gaze he sent in her direction, Lita felt the fat raindrops might steam right off her skin.

Without saying a word, he crossed through the crowd, took her hand, and lead her towards the Crown. Understanding his destination, she trembled in her soaked clothing, knowing this day had been a long time coming. They had flirted, embraced, and fondled in the few spare minutes they could find. Today, their absence wouldn't be missed…today they could be alone…today they would have all the time in the world.

Nicolai locked the door and stared hungrily at the buxom brunette across the room. Wordlessly, she gazed at the man in front of her and slowly began peeling the wet clothes off her saturated body. Inch by inch, she revealed generous curves he had only dreamt about – far away in his bunk at the Elysion. Her meadow green sprigged dress slid slowly to the floor, uncovering an all but opaque layer of feminine underclothes, which, after a moment of hesitation, she stepped out of.

"_Krasivaya.._." He whispered reverently.

Unable to control himself one minute more, he moved towards her, crossing the room in two long strides.

"Slowly, sugar…"

His hands trembled as he stroked her hair, curled by the rain. He looked down and asked quietly, "You are to be sure?"

"Yes, honey, I am."

Words were no longer needed - she shyly reached out to relieve her cowboy of his shirt, and took shallow nervous breaths as she unbuttoned the worn dungarees, inhaling deeply at what they revealed. Divested of his clothing, he pulled her gently to the bed, powerless to stop his large hands from exploring, mentally savoring the feel of her soft curves against his body. Moving above her, gently nudging her legs apart, he locked onto her emerald eyes. In response, she cupped her hands around his face and brought his lips to hers.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu_," came out as a whisper as they lay entwined, with both of their hearts racing some minutes later.

"I love you too."


	27. Debutante

_Who? Amy – 1st person_

**Debutante.**

I had rehearsed for this moment, along with the other girls in the finishing school for months – our combined graduation and debutante ceremony. Although it was the premiere school for young ladies in the metropolis of Boston, quite honestly, I found the education entirely lacking. Yes, we touched on all the Classics for a well rounded liberal arts education, but for what purpose? Every one of my eighteen classmates had her sights set on a husband and marrying well. It was impossible to ignore their constant verbal review of the eligible bachelors of the city – some as old as 30 – carefully listing their faults, social standing, family background and overall net worth. As usual, when these conversations began, I retreated to the library, happy to immerse myself in books. While other girls mostly took easier classes – drawing and painting, advanced table setting, perhaps a dance course, I was glad for extra studies and usually took additional lessons, preferring history, languages and my personal favorite – mathematics. There was something undeniably soothing about the common sense and practicality of algebra, geometry and calculus.

With only hours until one of the largest social events of the season, I looked out from the second floor of our immaculate townhouse and sighed deeply. Returning my gaze to the bed, I saw my white silk dress – pristine and virginal, waiting for me and the evening ahead. The matching opera gloves had only arrived yesterday. Gregory Westham, my date, and for all purposes, arranged groom to be, had already sent over a stunning nosegay of soft pink and delicate roses.

Unhappily, I paced the room, stopping to stand in front of the full length mirror. My image reflected back – and in that moment, I wanted to take charge, to be in control of my own destiny – however small a gesture.

My eyes darted wildly and I knew…

Removing a favored sapphire ribbon, my dark hair cascaded in waves to my waist. My hands were calm as I picked up my mother's old surgery bag – a gift from a recent birthday. I pulled out the largest scalpel and in a trance began neatly cutting – the layers falling and pooling around my feet.

When I finished and lifted my head triumphantly to look at the chaos, the reflection I saw was, for quite possibly the first time – me.


	28. Long Black Veil

_Who? Mina / Danny / Kevin (AU Cowboy!verse)_

_Not in the actual storyline, but borrowing the characters._

_Angst, party of 3._

**Long Black Veil**

_Ten years ago on a cold dark night,  
Someone was killed 'neath the town hall lights.  
There were few at the scene, but they all agreed,  
that the man who ran looked a lot like me._

_She walks these hills, in a long black veil.  
She visits my grave, when the night winds wail.  
Nobody knows, nobody sees, nobody knows, but me…_

_The Judge said son, what is your alibi?  
If you were somewhere else, then you won't have to die.  
I spoke not a word, though it meant my life,  
for I'd been in the arms of my best friends wife._

_Now the scaffold is high, and eternity's near.  
She stood in the crowd, and shed not a tear.  
But sometimes at night, when the cold wind moans  
In a long black veil, she cries over my bones…_

_She walks these hills, in a long black veil.  
When the cold winds blow, and the night winds wail.  
Nobody knows, nobody sees.  
Nobody knows, but me._

- **Long Black Veil, Johnny Cash** _(I dig the DMB or Mike Ness covers)_

He is a loaner, new to town and the friendly farm community immediately accepts him as one of their own – none more so than the assistant shopkeeper, Danny Powell. Although some of the old timers believe the friendship to be a bit one sided – that is, Daniel, younger by almost eight years, observes a fair share of hero worship, Kevin regularly denies the accusations. The cowboy never had a younger brother and thinks Danny Boy makes an excellent adoptive version. With a matching shock of pale silver hair, it is only Kevin's broader shoulders, extra four inches, and breathtaking silver eyes that set them apart.

Mina, the town's sweetheart and new bride to darling Danny Boy, allows herself to appreciate the new addition to their lives. She tells herself she is happy her husband has found a good friend – someone who is strong and loyal and refuses to admit her growing attraction to the cowboy. She rejects his lingering glances. She avoids the smoldering quicksilver stares. She denies her increasing and overactive imagination…

…she pretends not to notice when she indulges her husband it is the hard planes and muscular body of Kevin McCallum she pictures above her.

* * *

They manage to stay apart for six weeks before the passion becomes absolutely unbearable. As if the world is ending outside their door, among the earthy smells of the animals, they make furious love in an abandoned stall in the barn. Playing with her impossibly soft blonde hair, he says, "We can't keep doing this."

He said this phrase the first time, and each of the many times they have met after. Both know they won't be able to stop – wild horses couldn't keep them apart. She whispers they were meant to be together, born to find each other in this lifetime. Soul mates. Knowing she is correct, unable to deny the connection he feels for this young woman, they continue their affair, catching whatever precious moments they can.

* * *

The rain pours overhead in the dim light of the barn, when she murmurs, "We have to tell him."

The resolve in her voice causes him to notice. He takes her smaller hand in his own and asks, "Why?"

Her hand moves protectively to her abdomen and he understands. Trailing his callused fingers lightly over her still flat stomach, he says, "Tomorrow morning. After the chores. He'll…"

His voice trails off in mutual understanding. They know he'll never be able to comprehend the love they share.

"We'll try," she whispers.

* * *

The lovers never get their chance to tell Danny Boy. The following morning the horrific news breaks – the first murder in Serenity Lake since the town was incorporated fifteen years ago. Andrew, the barkeep of the Crown, is the only witness to the crime. Although it kills him to admit the truth, the distinguishing feature of the man responsible is a head of silver hair. Kevin, new to town, feels the cold sliver of distrust enter the people's mind, but silently accepts the inevitable sentence, knowing his life has been too good, too lucky to have found Mina. These precious weeks - it is more than he could have ever asked for, than he could have anticipated.

As they put him in chains and walk towards the jail, he catches her eye. In that moment, there is a look of pure pain and agony. He is sure it is reflected towards her. In a second that lasts a lifetime, he sees all that could have been...and knows she can still have that future. He vows to do whatever it takes to protect it.

Secure behind iron bars, the sheriff asks, "Son, before we make the wrong decision, I need to know, where were you last night?"

Kevin thinks of blonde hair, blue eyes, and the sweet curves of his Mina. He answers, "I… Nowhere."

"Does anyone else know where you were?"

He is loyal to a fault. It is one of the reasons Mina loves him. He cannot betray his friendship, cannot destroy Mina's life in this town. A part of him, his legacy will live on – she will make sure of it.

"No."

* * *

The trial is quick, the sentence expected. Unsurprisingly, no one steps forward to defend him. On the day of the execution, Mina wavers on attending. If she sees him, even for a moment, all will be lost - she will throw herself at the feet of the judge and admit where he was - what they were doing. And yet, this is the last time she will see him alive. Steeling herself, finding resolve, she marches towards the town center. On his way to the scaffold, he seeks her out her face and shakes his head. She immediately understands - he accepts his fate and has made peace with destiny. A trembling hand goes to her abdomen, then stills.


	29. En Route

_Who? Sere / Diamond (back to the main storyline...if there is such a thing - I'll try and stay a little more linear for the next few weeks!)_

**En Route **

Would she _ever_ stop talking?

From the time he picked her up to this moment a mile away from the Box Social, young Serena Tsukino seemed to have an inexhaustible amount of topics to discuss. Did he like her dress? Wasn't the weather pleasant? Where was his family from? What did they do? Did he miss them? What sort of food might they have at the event? He supposed some might find her innocence charming and sweet, but he grew more and more irritated with each passing step.

He rather wished he was passing the time with Beryl, and hoped Serena wouldn't comment on the rather recent and fresh scars his paramour had bestowed him with. The madam hadn't been too excited with her most recent orders – and demanded to know why she was required to stay in the background, while he squired precious Miss Tsukino to the biggest event of the year for Serenity Lake. Roughly twisting the whore's left breast, he answered, "All in good time, sweetheart, all in good time."

Diamond preyed on the fact Beryl felt inferior to the 'other' girls in town – knowing she felt inadequate, he exploited her emotions to the fullest of his charming abilities. He knew she would do anything to reach a higher social standing in Serenity Lake. Shifting his focus back to the teenager next to him, he knew his understanding of women was an innate gift, really, and one he was grateful for. For example, the petite blonde on his right only wanted to be treated and seen as a 'lady' and nothing more. It was obvious Serena felt stifled by her father and his continual treatment of her as 'his little girl.' Diamond remedied this by going politely overboard with his courting of the rich man's daughter.

But would she _ever_ stop talking?

Diamond's thoughts changed from annoyance to actual rage and he debated a change in tonight's plans. Snuffing out a life like hers would be so very easy... Then he heard Emerald's voice in his head – "not now, remember, she's worth more dead than alive - how else will we get the jewel?"

Still…

There were other ways to obtain the magnificent gem. He rather hoped the kidnapping would go wrong and he'd have the chance to end her privileged little life. As Serena continued to inexplicably prattle on, he wondered if she had any clue how close she was to her own death. When she woke up this morning, did she have any idea this day could be her last on this miserable excuse of a planet?

"So, will you?"

"Will I what, sugar?" He drawled, then laughed inwardly when she blushed at his endearment.

"I know it's technically cheating, but you know what the box looks like, so will you make a bid?" Her gloved hands gently touched the lunch pail, festooned with scraps of lace and ribbon. He wondered how many hours of her pathetic life she had wasted on it.

"As you wish."

Pleased with his answer, she chattered happily on.

_AN: Oooh, Diamond, you a jerk!_


	30. Maseltov!

_AN: Future for all our 'boys._

**Maseltov!**

The quintet returns to the small bunkhouse which housed them during a very different stage in their eventful lives. In the womb of these four wooden walls strong friendships began, solidified and took shape - molding them into the men they are today. And on this most important of days, the cabin seems the perfect place to return.

"It will go fine," Kevin says and throws his cards over, folding his hand.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about," Jake comments, twisting a piece of straw at the corner of his lips, then continues, "We've been through this three times already."

Nicolai raises a dark eyebrow and asks, "And how is that turning?"

The blonde man tosses back some of the ice cold vodka, saved for this very special occasion, and answers, "Ask me in twenty years or so – those little critters are currently eating my lovely bride and I out of house and home."

Endy ponders his cards, tosses a few chips on the growing pile and asks, "And you, Nic?"

"Is good. You drink more now – will be easier. Is promise."

The other four raise eyebrows and smile at each other – their Russian friend is well on his way to being properly drunk - unsurprising as he is the most sentimental of the group.

"I call," Zeke says, then asks, "Have you thought about names?"

Endy eyes his friend warily and says, "I thought that was the woman's job."

Kevin laughs and answers, "So much to learn, my friend. I'm sure your wife has already picked out something, which reminds me, which do you think it will be?"

As he has been all evening, Endy thinks of beautiful Serena and her small stretched frame. After watching their friends all go through the mysteries of pregnancy and childbirth, the Elysion boss was elated when it was finally their turn. For unexplained reasons, in the past month he's dreamt of a beautiful little girl – tiny and perfect and he cannot wait to meet her. Tossing back the rest of his fourth (fifth?) shot of the clear liquid, he replies, "It's going to be a girl and she will be a princess."

His eyes glaze over in unspent emotion, but no one mentions it – they've all been there before.  
_  
_


	31. Challenge

_AN: Jake...in the future._

**Challenge**

Shading a gloved hand over his eyes, Jake looked into the distance, glaring at the veritable sandstorm kicked up by the herd of Calvary horses as they made their way across the empty prairie. The remnants of the drought were still weighing on the township and, whether intentional or not, the mounted troops were doing a decent job of permanently affecting the parched earth.

_Let them come…_

With the recent appearance of the Jewel Thieves and their continued elusive nature, the cowboy wasn't surprised Uncle Sam had sent someone official to survey the territory. Furthermore, given what Rayeanne had told him about her past, he thought there might be other reasons – both political and personal – inspiring the sudden arrival of the men on horseback into Serenity Lake.

_Let him try…_

Jake removed a paper and bit of tobacco from his pocket, expertly filling the small roll between his fingers, carefully licking the paper, calmly twisting the object and using his flint, lighting the cigarette. After inhaling deeply, he held the smoke in his lungs, then released. As the column of horses trotted forward, he anticipated the appearance of Kaidou. For most of his life, Jake had been on the other side of the law and relished the particular challenge the West Point graduate would not doubt provide.

"What do you reckon?" Endy asked, walking up and noting the impending arrival of the soldiers.

"Nothing to worry about."

_AN: Yes, in the very near future I will be posting an extended linear storyline - thank you for sticking with me so far!_


	32. Kidnapped!

_AN: Wow – plot! Action! More than 500 words!  
_

_Who? Mr. Tsukino / Endy / Kevin _

**Kidnapped!**

The door to the big house at the Elysion Ranch clattered violently open and John Tsukino barged into the structure, shouting loudly, "Where is she? Where have you hidden her?"

Endy, having rolled into bed only a few minutes previously, yawned and hastily shrugged into a shirt, bringing a lantern forward into the large room. He asked calmly, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Serena! She's missing."

Endy idly scratched the half grown beard on his chin and said, "And why exactly would she be here?"

"I saw you bid on her earlier. She could be hiding anywhere on this ranch!" The man's eyes darted widely around the room.

"In case you missed it, I didn't win."

"But I know your type…"

"What? You think I would go and steal her anyway?"

"No." The wind seemed to go out of the older man's proverbial sails and he sat down heavily at the long wooden table in the middle of the room.

"So, again, why come here? Why not go ask Sheriff Holmby for help? Aren't you two best pals?"

"I…need your help."

"What was that?" The Elysion boss wasn't about to let this rare opportunity pass by.

"I need your help – you and those damned cowboys of yours. You're the best trackers in three townships."

Endy took a seat and, stretching out his long, lean frame, propped his large booted feet on the table, and asked, "Why should we? From my perspective you've done nothing but make my life miserable for the past four years."

"I can pay you."

"It's not about the money," Endy scoffed and continued, "A young lady's life is in danger - unlike you, I'm not ruled by wealth."

"Don't remind me about the danger! She's all I have."

The utter despair in John Tuskino's voice demanded Endy's attention. With Diamond's surprise appearance at the town's Box Social, Endy wondered how the situation would play out. Apparently, the dapper young man didn't want to wait to make things official by marrying the girl and trying to collect the diamond via more official avenues. As much as he disliked her father, Endy's heart softened a small amount, remembering Serena from earlier in the evening – innocently pretty in a white dress. Surprising himself, Endy had made a few bids on the young woman, but dropped out near the top when Diamond had surpassed his budget.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? How do you know she's been kidnapped?"

"She never came home from the Social."

Endy pulled out a cigarette and lit it, thinking back to earlier in the evening. Upon seeing the mastermind of the Jewel Thieves, the Elysion boss hadn't felt any immediate threat to himself or the town and had more or less neglected to pay any further attention. Furthermore, knowing Mr. Tsukino prided himself on propriety, Endy didn't believe the older man would let "Mr. Draper" alone with his young daughter for any extended amount of time. Finishing the remains of his smoke, Endy felt slightly guilty - knowing his issues with Mr. Tuskino had partially led to this scenario. Prompting the man further, Endy asked, "And she's never been late before?"

"No, my Serena is a good girl."

Endy raised an eyebrow, knowing that in the hands of an experienced man like Diamond, it wouldn't be difficult for Serena to be led astray. Choosing not to comment, Endy asked, "So, why do you need us to track her?"

"I received a ransom letter."

"When?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"What are they asking for?" Kevin asked, walking through the door. On their curious looks, he responded, "Saw some lights up here and thought I check out what all the commotion was about."

The silver haired cowboy had no need to mention his walk with Mina and ensuing goodnight kiss had kept him awake far longer than he anticipated. Endy shot his friend a look of frank disbelief, then watching John's hesitation, said, "Look, you're already out here, and probably losing valuable time by not doing anything. Just tell us."

"He wants the diamond." Kevin and Endy exchanged knowing glances, and Mr. Tsukino asked, "What? You don't seem surprised."

Kevin, frustrated by the rich man's ego, said, "Your precious Mr. Draper is known almost everywhere as Diamond…"

"One of the Jewel Thieves? You knew?" Mr. Tsukino was back on his feet and pacing the room.

"We had an idea," Endy said calmly.

"Then part of this is your fault!"

Kevin knew Endy's temper was rarely raised, but when it was, there could be violent repercussions. Placating both men, he said, "We need to focus on what is important here. There is a young woman missing. We have a small, but available window in which we can see her safely home. Can you both put aside your differences until the matter is resolved?"

In the dim light of the lantern, older and younger man glared across the table and nodded silently.

"Good." Kevin unloaded his Colt .45 from its holster and began cleaning the weapon, "Now, where does he want you to meet to deliver the jewel?"

"Near the reservation."

The friends exchanged another look, Diamond was smart. Should anything go wrong, the thief had an immediate alibi waiting for him – no doubt he would blame everything on the Indian population for any wrong doing – inciting possible skirmishes with the townfolk of Serenity Lake while he made a quick getaway.

"When does he want to make the exchange?" Endy asked.

"Sunrise."

Endy stood up and instructed, "Kevin, go to the bunk house and get everyone awake. Have the horses saddled, and get some provisions together. We're going to need to assemble to make sure this goes well."

"And me?"

"Mr. Tsukino, we will need the diamond."

"It's here. I will do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Noted, now, we've got a few hours - let's talk about how we can do this right."


	33. The Capture

_Who? Serena / Diamond_

**The Capture  
**

"Where are you taking me? Is it someplace private?"

Serena's attempt at a seductive tone caused Diamond to give her a look of barely concealed disgust. Having left the ridiculous Box Social where he had 'won' her, with Mr. Tsukino's permission (a wink and a nod), the young man had escorted Serenity Lake's sweetheart out of town to enjoy the contents of the lunch pail in the fading light. Once they had cleared the main road, Diamond pulled their surrey over to the side of a private path near a large oak.

"How does this look?" He asked, not particularly caring what her answer was.

Serena looked at the sun setting in the distance and sighed wistfully at the romantic location. Allowing Mr. Draper to put his arms about her waist he lifted her carefully down to the ground, she reached in to retrieve the food.

"I wondered when the hell you were going to show up."

Serena's blue eyes went wide as she saw a stranger walk towards them. He was the same height and build as Diamond, but where her escort was similar to her own light coloring, the gentlemen was clothed entirely in black. For protection, Serena moved to hide behind Diamond when he tripped her and pushed her violently to the ground.

The dark man eyed Diamond and asked sardonically, "Now, was that entirely necessary?"

"She's been talking for three hours straight – I don't give a shit whether it's necessary or not."

"Brother, we don't want to damage the goods."

"I might want to more than damage them."

"Tsk, tsk, Diamond. Your temper has put us into trouble more than once – do not let it get the better of you now."

"What do you want with me?" Serena whimpered from the ground.

Diamond, removing a fawn handkerchief from his pocket, swept away his perspiration and answered smoothly, "You, darling girl, present the means of a perfect transaction, that is, your miserable life for your father's diamond."

"You…you d-don't like me?" Tears started to stream down her face.

"No, I most certainly 'd-do not like you.'"

"Now, that's no way to treat our guest, brother dear. Come now, dry your eyes and dust yourself off, Miss Tsukino, and let me escort you to the safehouse."

_AN: For Safir, I pictured one of the poncy vamps from True Blood. __J And yes, Serena will outgrow her Mary-Sue-ness very soon._


	34. Friends in Unexpected Places

_Who? Serena_

**Friends in Unexpected Places**

I was still unsure how I had escaped – the entire evening felt like some bad dream I couldn't awake from. The "safehouse" they had taken me to – little more than a old hunting cabin – had revealed further surprises, namely a third co-conspirator. It was a woman, dressed in tight swathes of green, who they referred to as Emerald. Furthermore, they seemed unafraid of sharing their identities, and I learned the dark man's name was Safir.

They had loosely bound my hands, leaving my legs unshackled. I was tired, but would not allow myself to sleep. I thought of my father, who must be nearly out of his head with worry. Bravely, I vowed I would not allow him to give up the diamond. Making myself as small as possible, I knew I had to be patient, and prayed my earlier reaction would go far in securing a false sense of security with the trio. No doubt they thought I was scared and wouldn't act out. Good. I had been scared, but knowing what they wanted to force my father to do, I wasn't about to accept that fate.

Would they give me the chance?

Just when I was at the point of giving up, Diamond and Safir went outside to discuss their plans. This moment was going to be my only chance. There was no way I could take on all three, and even though Emerald was taller than me by at least six inches, I had to take the risk. I managed to find a piece of wood and when her back was turned, bashed her over the head with it. I knew this went against everything Miss Setsuna had taught me, but thought this situation deserved acting outside of conventional means. My aim had been well placed and she crumpled to the floor in a soundless heap. Without pausing, I crept soundlessly out the front door, knowing they would discover my escape at any moment. In the pitch black, I lurched forward. With only a small amount of moonlight to guide me, I continued forward. They had underestimated me, but I knew they had superior means and motivation to track me.

With my heart racing, I had pushed forward for what seemed like hours, with branches tearing at my dress when I heard sounds behind me. Mr. Draper – Diamond – called out, "We've got to find that bitch! It's almost dawn."

My heart pounded, and I paused near a tree. In the dimness, I could see their shadows approach. This was it - I was to be captured again.

Suddenly, from behind me, a warm hand clasped over my mouth. My eyes went wide and I was spun around. My captor was a savage!

And yet…

His eyes were kind.

He kept the hand on me – motioning me to be quiet. Instantly, I felt I could trust him. And at this point, who was I to judge anyone? Savage he might be, but nothing could be colder and more insane than Diamond.

As he slowly removed his hand, I nodded and followed him, creeping silently in his footsteps as he retreated deeper into the safety of the forest.

_AN: Wha? Any guesses as to who the savage is? A hint, he's got two friends.  
_


	35. Observations

_AN: Luna... Yes, I am random._

**Observations**

From her private cabin, Mrs. Luna, an older black woman who had been with Endy since his infancy, heard the men awaken and move towards the main lodge at the Elysion. Muttering to herself about letting old bones rest, she rewrapped her colorful head scarf and walked towards the Big House to arrange some sort vittles for the young men. Without knowing it, Endy had gone and employed himself four of the hungriest cowboys she had ever met.

Tucking her shawl around herself, she crossed the large yard, comforted by the sounds and smells of the animals nearby, but worried about the ominous moon in the sky. Something bad was going on in the world tonight. Hurrying to the Big House, she entered the kitchen, her domain, and started building a roaring fire, whispering to the spirits to watch over the ranch.

With the fire going, she pumped water – knowing they would want coffee. As she began grinding the beans, the old woman gazed through the serving bar into the large room – noting each one of them, good boys – honest and loyal. Since their arrival to the ranch, she'd had visions of them, in a time long past, with sweeping capes and great tunics, her own Endy handsome in resplendent armor. Chuckling to herself about her age, she looked again. Zeke, the youngest, his fair hair shining brightly from his bath earlier in the evening – his boyish countenance was set in concentration. Broader shouldered and older by six years sat Kevin, the elder of the McCallum boys. Without saying much, the quiet young man had come to pass as Endy's right hand man, running things smoothly and precisely. Mrs. Luna's wrinkles gathered deeply as she smiled at dark Nikolai – from faraway shores, he was her special pet, carving her all sorts of useful kitchen utensils and coaxing her to create specialties from his home shores. And finally, there was charming Jake – sprawled carelessly in a chair and, as usual, smoking – the quartet were as good a group as anyone could hope to assemble.

Checking on the status of coffee, she set to make a batch of kissel – a special treat for Nikolai.

With the pot steaming, she stepped into the large room and listened to what they were discussing. Apparently, that nice young Miss Tsukino had gone missing - who would do such a thing? As they talked about various strategies to retrieve her, the old woman finished pouring the steaming fragrant liquid into cracked cups. Planning ahead, she went back to the kitchen to fix them something substantial to take on their journey. She had no doubt her boys would find and return the girl safely. Smiling again, she wondered where they would put Miss Serena when she was found and decided it would be best to put the poor thing in her own cabin.

"Mrs. Luna?" Endy stepped into the kitchen, a serious expression on his handsome face.

"Yes, child?"

"We'll be leaving within the hour."

"I'll have something ready. Be sure to bring extra blankets - there isn't much to that little girl and we can't have her cold."

"No."

As Endy strode out into the night, the old woman wondered if this might be the start of some new chapter in her young man's life. With his dear parents passed on, she was as close to family as he had. In her own way, she wanted to see him happily settled down and looked forward to meeting the next generation. His men provided some form of companionship, but her Endy deserved a family of his own.

_AN: Hope you don't mind my attempt at diversity. Also, I wanted to use the word vittles – it doesn't get enough attention._


	36. Afternoon Delight

"Where are you taking me?"

"Is somewhere secret."

Ever since the drought had broken, the new lovers were finding it increasingly difficult to keep their hands off of each other in public. They had been creative thus far at not being caught, but with Lita's full schedule at the Crown and Endy needing Nikolai on a recent round up, it had been over a week since they had been intimate.

When Nikolai had turned up to the saloon around noon on a sleepy Wednesday with a heated look in his dark eyes, Lita promptly removed her apron and quickly put together an impromptu picnic. Relatively new to the area, the young woman hadn't had much of a chance explore the town and looked forward to some alone town with her favorite Russian resident. Ignoring the smirk from Andrew, she dashed out the door with a tell tale blushing pinking her cheeks.

As they rode out of town, Lita leaned back into the cowboy's strong frame, enjoying the slow pace towards their destination. From the feel of something long, warm, and very hard pressuring the small of her back, it was apparent Nikolai was enjoying the close proximity as well.

Just when she didn't think she could take the tension or continued friction for a moment longer, Lita heard where they were going. Rounding a corner of tall trees, the image nearly took her breath away when the pounding waterfall came into view. The namesake of the town, Serenity Lake was a medium sized body of water, fed by a nearby stream – a tributary from the mighty Mississippi. Where the small creek joined the larger Lake, there was a picturesque cascade, made more stunning by the recent rains.

Having grown up on the water, Lita had no idea how much she missed it until now.

Sliding down off the reliable chestnut, she crept silently towards cooling mist. The crystal clear water looked inviting in the hazy afternoon sun. Removing her shoes, she asked hesitantly, "Do many people come out this way?"

With a knowing smile, Nikolai shrugged and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." With a throaty chuckle, the young woman made quick work of the rest of her clothes, placing them neatly near a rock and picking a careful trail to the water pouring down from above. Throat dry, Nikolai looked on, watching as her wavy hair moved tantalizingly across the pale skin of her back, just above her beautifully curved posterior. Not to be outdone or left behind, in a much more hurried fashion, he divested his own clothing and moved towards the deluge.

On a natural seat of moss and rock, she perched and gazed at him, emerald green eyes sparkling.

While Nikolai had suspected he might be falling for her previously, a wave of something intangible hit him, almost knocking him to his feet.

He loved her.

He had said the words previously, but this was more. She would be the mother of his children. They would grow old together. Did she guess it? Was she aware?

"What is it, sugar?"

Nikolai did not have the right words, so he slid behind her, one of his hands went to gently cup her face, while the other moved to caress her in a way he knew she liked. Without the verbal expressions he wanted to use, he would instead show her with his hands, his lips, and whatever else it would take to make his goddess happy.  
_  
AN: Oh magical Serenity Lake, how your landscape is completely illogical. Sorry, gang, I need to get back to my OC's for the foreseeable future…so, hope this keeps you going for awhile!_


	37. Trading Places

_AN: Mina / Kevin And now we see if DC can handle multiple storylines in a logical way._

**Trading Places**

"Damnit, no!"

"It's the only way." Endy added gently, "All you can do is ask."

"Y'all already know what she's going to say – Serena is her best friend."

As their first attempt at a safe trade had ended with both groups failing miserably, Endy and his cowboys were getting desperate to save the situation. As the cowboys had predicted, Diamond arrived without Serena. Without his daughter's safety guaranteed, Mr. Tsukino refused to surrender the only bartering chip he possessed. In a standoff that lasted hours, both parties had walked away without answers.

"Tell me again," Kevin repeated to his brother.

"Serena's not with them," Zach said and continued, "Princess would've picked up the scent. Whatever they had originally planned isn't happening."

Endy paced and said, "So, where is she then? We know Serenity Lake isn't that big."

"She's not with them and she's not anywhere in town. Maybe they've been working with someone local. Maybe someone's heard something," Jake answered. Reassuring his boss he said, "We'll find her – I promise."

Nodding, Endy clapped a large hand on Kevin's shoulder and said, "You know this is a last resort. Until Serena is returned safely, we have to try."

Grabbing a piece of freshly baked cornbread from the tray Mrs. Luna had placed on the table, the silver haired cowboy sulked and said, "Fine, but I will be the one to ask her."

Jumping on an already saddled Helios, the young man rode furiously into town. Neatly tying the reins of the golden stallion in front of the General Store, he walked in, removing his worn hat and praying he could find Mina alone for a few minutes.

"Kevin!" A happy smile graced her features. She was wearing the same dress when he had first met her walking home from the Tsukino's mansion – a pretty blue gingham that matched her eyes.

Having last seen Mina's slender figure retreating after kissing her soundly at the Box Social, he grinned and wished they could go back to that night, before everything got complicated.

"Mind if I talk to you?" Noting Danny's obviously interested glance, he lowered his voice added, "Privately?"

"Sure, Danny can mind the store. Let's step in back."

They walked into the small summer garden. Seeing the concerned look on his handsome features, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Serena's missing."

Mina, immediately affected by the news, sat down heavily on a nearby bench. She said, "But her father said she was sick…"

"She was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me?"

"We need you to get her back," Kevin said through gritted teeth.

"Really?"

"You're our best chance. You two look similar. If we can trick the Jewel Thieves."

Mistaking his gravelly voice and fiercely clenched fists, she asked, "Is that really so difficult to admit I can help? Just because I'm a girl, you don't think I can handle the challenge? This is my best friend we're talking about! You should know…"

"It's not that."

"Well, then what?"

"If something happens to you…"

Mina's blue eyes widened as he settled next to her on the bench, dominating the space with his much larger frame. In five words, she never thought she would hear so much emotion from such a bulk of a man. Was it possible he returned her feelings? Did he care for her? She prompted him further, "If something happened to me, what?"

He tentatively reached out and took one of her hands in his own, rubbing a callused thumb over her much softer palm, "I wouldn't be able to… Damnit, you are…"

"Mina?"

Two pairs of very disappointed faces looked at Danny. She answered tersely, "Yes?"

"I need your help in here."

"Just a few more minutes."

The young shopkeeper walked back into the building, but the moment had been ruined. Kevin, feeling Danny's actions were purposeful, felt like punching a hand through his hat.

Mina, eyelashes fluttering, asked, "You were saying?"

"So, you'll do it?"

If she was disappointed he wouldn't admit his feelings or continue the previous conversation, she didn't let on. The hint he had given was enough to keep her hope going. Once this whole matter was sorted, she would make him talk.


	38. Dear Santa

_AN: Lita / Dmitri / Tatiana_

**Dear Santa**

For the most part, Dmitri enjoyed living in the United States. His brother's wife was a brilliant cook and was very adept at collecting recipes from the motherland. Dmitri often joked with Nicolai that it was very lucky his brother had met the lovely Lita first. At these comments, his older brother's entire look would darken as the normally loquacious Lita had no response but to blush fiercely. Smiling to himself, Dmitri would shrug his broad shoulders and busy himself with his niece, Tatiana, who immensely enjoyed the company of her uncle.

In reality, Dmitri was quite jealous of Nicolai's successes. He had his own land, a wife, and beautiful children. While Dmitri had never thought the day would come when he would want to change his lifestyle, recently he was coming to understand the appeal of stability.

As winter settled into Serenity Lake, one night in early December, Dmitri sat by the fire, helping Lita knit… Of course, his involvement was no more than sitting in front of the fire with his large hands up while she unwound yarn, patching holes in any number of the many patches the rest of the household came up with. He was amazed that the same hands could delicately cut a deck of cards, whip up some delicious biscuits from scratch, and soothe Ivan's rambunctious curls. It was a happy scene, and one he wanted for himself.

Home from school, Tatiana came clattering into the room, breaking the comfortable silence. Ivan was no doubt completing his chores like the good boy he had been raised to be.

"_Mamulya_?"

"Yes, sugar?"

"I need to send a letter."

"To who, darling?"

"Miss Amy had us write letters to Santa in school and I want to make sure he gets it. It is VERY important."

Lita's green eyes twinkled at Amy's ingenuity – what better way to have children practice their penmanship than letters to Santa Claus? Placing her knitting aside, she glanced sideways at her brother-in-law and said, "And you're sure you've been a good girl this year?"

Tatiana nodded seriously. Smiling playfully, Dmitri put down the ball of yarn, crossed his arms and asked, "What about the incident with the frogs?"

"That was Ivan's fault, really."

"And with Baba's horse?"

"I…"

"What about at Independence Day? Judge Zachary was not happy with you," her mother commented.

"I…" The five year old's bottom lip quivered and, looking at Dmitri, she asked, "Do you think Santa won't visit me?"

Pausing for a long second, he finally answered, "I'm sure he will. He knows you've done good things. I know you are a big help to your _Mamulya_."

"Yes, I am," Tatiana nodded in solemn agreement.

"So, what is it you want the most?"

"A pony."

Dmitri's dark eyes sparkled and he asked seriously, "You do not want to ride with your _Dyadya_ anymore?"

"I want to ride next to him. I'm big enough now."

Leaning down until he was at her level, Dmitri asked, "Do you think _Dyadya_ has been good this year?"

Lita tsked loudly, knowing full well he had been in just as much trouble as her daughter – participating in duels and leaving broken hearts across three counties. However, Tatiana appeared to be thinking very long and hard about her answer. She finally answered, "Yes, you have."

"What should I ask Santa for?"

"A wife."

Lita burst into laughter, but Dmitri was amazed at the precocious girl's answer, it was exactly what he wanted.


	39. Gift of the Magi

_Who? Jake / Rayeanne (and some others in the cast)_

**Gift of the Magi**

After unhitching the horses, Jake slid into the surrey beside his wife and shook the reins to hurry the team into action. It was chilly and damp, late in October and his lovely bride, normally talkative after a sermon from her grandfather, was mysteriously quiet. Knowing sometimes it was better to let sleeping dogs lie, not including the two that were currently warming their feet, he opted to take the long way home, hoping to soothe Rayeanne into a happier mood by the time they reach the homestead.

After a few minutes of watching the now drab countryside go by, he removed the ubiquitous piece of straw from his mouth and asked, "What's got you all tied up?"

Now and then, Preacher Hino would speak about some subject that would have some deeper meaning to his granddaughter. When they were first married, it had ranged on everything from the place of a woman in a household (Jake learned his wife had major disagreements to what the good book said, and as far as he was concerned it was a partnership – there was no "obeying" going around) to the need for procreation (it certainly wasn't for lack of trying, they had been practicing on a regular basis).

"Nothing."

Jake thought back to the older man's words and wondered what could possibly be the problem. As for his own view on the world, the cowboy was a simple man – his needs were few. He had a loving wife, his health, land to call his own, and while he had no sons yet to inherit, he knew – hoped – it was just a matter of time before the next generation appeared. Finally, Jake snapped his fingers and said, "It's the window, isn't it?"

Pulling her bonnet down, she looked away, and he knew he was right. In the tornado that had brought them together, the church had been utterly destroyed. The community had come together and rebuilt the structure, stronger than before, however, Preacher Hino missed the stunning stained glass window which had been the centerpiece of the last building. Rayeanne's grandfather had been raising money ever since then in hopes of recreating the masterpiece. Placing a gloved hand over hers, he said, "I'm sure we're closer than you think."

"I know."

Rayeanne had a much bigger heart than she lead people to believe and it was one of the things that Jake loved best about her. Tucking his large arm around her smaller frame, he said quietly, "You know we would give more if we could."

Almost every spare penny and dime had gone to the church. Any other funds had gone towards a small savings they were building to afford an extra room on the house. Trying to assuage her worries, he continued, "Who knows? Maybe someone will feel generous this holiday season."

"Maybe."

Two nights later, Jake came in from chopping firewood, and noted happily they were dining alone. Rayeanne's grandfather had a penchant for 'dropping by' near suppertime and often staying over. In the small house, there wasn't a lot of privacy.

"Hello, beautiful wife."

She looked up, and he noticed something different about her face. Her raven hair, usually swept back from her face with a stunning set of combs left to her by her mother, was shadowed in a mane of glossy tresses.

"Where are your combs?"

"What do you mean?" Rayeanne turned her head away and focused on putting scraps in a bowl for an eagerly waiting Phobos and Deimos.

Jake crossed the small kitchen in a matter of two strides and said, "I mean, those combs that reveal your lovely face, the ones left to you by your mother, the ones that traveled halfway across this country…"

The young woman squared her shoulders and answered, "I sold them."

"What?"

"They were mine to sell."

Knowing all too well how precious connections with family were, Jake gripped her shoulders and said, "They were your only link to her!"

She shook away from him and over the growls of the dogs, she said, "That's not entirely true, I think Father still has some things. Supper is in the oven, I'm not feeling too hungry."

Jake watched silently as she left the room, unsure what to do next.

The next days were tense, cold, and some of the most miserable Jake could remember of his marriage thus far. He thought about what he could do to make things right, but came up hopelessly empty. This was not some situation where a duel would help. Bitterly, he wondered if Kaidou would have some perfect answer to this mess. Restless, he decided a trip into town to see the farrier was a good excuse to leave the homestead. Jake was surprised to see a shirtless Dmitri pounding on the anvil and asked, "Where's Ben?"

"He is not feeling so well, I help."

"Oh, how long do you think it will take?"

"Not long, you sit. Vodka?"

Jake figured alcohol could only help his problems, so he leaned against the rail and took a long swig from the bottle that was offered. The Russian remarked, "You are having problems?"

"No…" Jake checked himself, dangerously close to spilling everything out. Usually, if he had any issues, Endy was the person he would seek out, but the newlywed Elysion boss had made his way to some of the fancy East coast cities with Serena an extended honeymoon.

"You are not making sense to me."

"Fine, I need some money." Jake took another swig and placed the now much lighter bottle on the ground.

"What for? Have you been into trouble?"

Jake smiled and answered, "Not this time."

The apprentice farrier wiped his sweaty brow, then tapped his index finger to his temple and said, "You are smart. I think you already know answer."

Jake sighed. He did know. His hand went into his pocket, tracing the long length of the silver chain that Endymion had given to him for his wedding. The watch had been his father's and his friend's gift had made the keepsake a priceless artifact. It was for that reason Rayeanne hadn't asked him to part with it. Feeling the kick of alcohol enter his system, Jake said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Over a month later, Rayeanne leaned her head on her husband's broad shoulder and sighed heavily. She murmured, "It was worth everything, wasn't it?"

Looking as the lantern light bounced all kinds of colors into the night, painting patterns against the crisp white snow, Jake had to agree. What good was a watch chain anyway? What did some object hold in comparison to the smile on his wife's face? He held her hand tighter and nodded, not wanting to disturb the perfection of the moment. As Rayeanne turned to him, she collected his other hand in her smaller one and, looking up, said quietly, "I'm sure our baby will be able to enjoy it next Christmas."

The definitive tone of her statement caused Jake's eyes to widen and he asked, "As in next year?"

"Around August, if Dr. Mizuno's guess is correct."

Whooping loudly, Jake picked her up and twirled the young woman in the gently falling snow. Setting her down carefully, he bought his face to hers and said, "It's the perfect Christmas present."

"What is this? I am not seeing mistletoe." Nicolai said, walking up to the church – Ivan asleep on his shoulder, Lita walking closely next to him.

Reluctantly pulling herself from Jake's embrace, Rayeanne looked up and announced, "Our family is growing."

After the couples exchanged pleasantries and felicitations, Lita pulled two small packages from her sleeve and said, "I almost forgot - Santa left these at our house by mistake."

While Jake moved to put the packages away, Nicolai urged his friend, "Santa also said you to open now."

Shrugging their shoulders, the couple opened the presents and shared twin gasps. Jake was the first to find his voice and asked, "How?"

Lita flicked her glossy brown hair and, looking smugly at her husband, answered, "It was a bit of a specialized card game."

"_Da_ - we won back fairs and squares."

Rayeanne laughed triumphantly and gathered the couple in a hug and said, "But how did you know?"

Although Jake knew who was behind the situation, as no doubt did their friends, he answered, "I think it was the elves..."

_AN: Clichés are our friends. Also, Dmitri's Russian accent can be activated by me, depending on the story. ;) And finally, wishing you all a very happy holidays!_


	40. Off the Reservation

_AN: I'm back for awhile, I've got the next 5-6 parts of this story in order and hope to post them in a somewhat timely manner. Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for your patience._**  
**

**Off the Reservation**

Awaking from what seemed to be a horrible dream, Miss Serena Tsukino came awake not in the cheerful sunny room of her father's large house, but instead under the shade and relative safety of a large oak tree. Wrapping her hands around her small frame, the blonde took stock of her situation. She had no earthly idea where she was, but hoped she was still within the lines of the township.

She could cry.

She could walk back in the direction she came from.

She could wait for handsome Endy to come and rescue her.

None of these possibilities sounded like a particularly good idea.

Stretching, she stood up, picked off the leaves which had accumulated in her long hair overnight and hearing the sound of a small creek close by, moved in the direction of the water. After slaking her fierce thirst (practically being kidnapped could do that to a girl), Serena decided her best option would be to follow the flowing liquid downstream to see where it led. Not giving into panic, not allowing herself to believe that Draper might be somewhere close by, she had to smile when her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she should probably have grabbed the dinner pail during escape. Her good humor was short lived when she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby.

Like a startled rabbit, Serena froze in place and looked into the forest. What had a few minutes previously looked like a peaceful and protected area now loomed dark and threatening. She knew there were Indians close to Serenity Lake, but had never met one. Her overprotective father made sure she met (almost) no one unapproved or of a perceived lower social standing, and a savage certainly qualified as unacceptable. Thinking through what Miss Setsuna might do in this situation, Serena bit back her fear, squared her shoulders and, "May I ask whom is there?"

The foliage moved and she found herself looking into the kind, dark eyes of a young Indian man.

The pair stood, staring at each other for a long moment, studying each other.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Serena felt strangely safe.

Pointing to his tanned unclothed upper half, the Indian brave said, "Star Field Bright."

Understanding what he was trying to communicate, she pointed to herself and said, "Serena."

Gesturing to the bushes, two other men stepped forward. One with short dark brown hair and the other with silvery hair. Star Field Bright motioned to the others and said, "Big Air Light, Night Sky Light."

Unsure what the answer would be, but without any viable options, she asked, "Can you provide me with some assistance?"

_AN: Hey, healthy dose of suspension of disbelief here… Indians and settlers can be friends, amirite?  
_


	41. Ride Along

_AN: Meanwhile, in town..._**  
**

**Ride Along**

"You won't let anything happen to me, will you?"

Kevin, who still believed this entire farce to be a terrible idea, gritted his teeth and, before he thought through what he was saying, answered, "I would sooner die than allow something to happen to you."

Mina found it strange that in this tense situation, she was happier than she'd ever been. Sensing Kevin wanted to move past his moment of honesty, she smiled flirtatiously and asked, "Give me a leg up?"

Kevin was happy indulge a quick moment with Mina's tiny ankle and delicate foot, and easily boosted her into the saddle.

Mr. Tsukino stepped forward and said, "Now, darling, you don't have to do this—"

"Serena is my best friend," Mina interrupted coolly. "If I can have a small part in delivering her from evil, please let me."

Endy, cobalt eyes serious, said, "Thank you for doing this. You're a very brave young woman."

Jake added, "Brave or not, if we're going to see what these bastards are up to, there's not much time to be wasting. We need to get a move on."

Mounted nearby on their own horses, dipping his hat, Nicolai said, "Zeke and I will be finding Miss Serena in two lamb's tails shaking."

Zeke smiled and added, "By the time you get back from this confabulation, we'll have her home safe and sound. No doubt when you reach the Elysion, Miss Luna will be feeding her senseless."

Mr. Tsukino answered, "Then let's ride. Boys, please find her and bring her back to safety. Godspeed."

The two scouting parties turned towards separate directions, each intent on their purpose.


	42. Packed Lunch

_Who? Everyone's favorite Russian / Lita_

**Packed Lunch**

With a patient Zeke waiting outside, Nicolai made a quick stop out of town on their tracking mission to find Serena. Andrew waved the man to the back of the Crown, where the Russian found Lita at work on the beginnings of a savory pie.

Grasping his hat nervously in his hands, Nicolai said, "I cannot be making lessons today."

Looking up, her green eyes sparking, Lita asked, "Why's that, sugar, got a better offer?"

Nicolai went instantly red and responded, "Miss Serena, she is missing."

Lita's dark eyebrows shot up and stopping what she was doing, she questioned, "What happened to that pretty little thing? She hasn't gone away and eloped with your boss now has she?"

"_Nyet_. The gem bandits…"

"Jewel Thieves?"

"_Da_. They have made to kidnap her."

"Oh honey, no."

"I go to find her, so I cannot be making lesson today."

Cocking her head to the side, Lita smiled at the handsome, wonderful, honorable man in front of her.

"What are you looking for?" Nicolai asked, misplacing his preposition and obviously uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the beautiful presence standing before him.

"Nothing but a…" Her voice trailed off.

"_Da_?"

Lita looked away, embarrassed by her emotions. She had worn her heart on her sleeve before and it had only led to sadness. Better to keep things light – always flirting, never serious. Busying herself, she began pulling out various items from the cool box and said, "Well, you won't be going away with an empty stomach on my watch. Let me pack you a lunch."

"You will, for us?"

"For you, darling, there isn't anything I wouldn't do."

Whatever Nicolai had entered the Crown for, he emerged a far different man. Zeke, noting the bewildered expression on the cowboy's face, perked up and asked, "Got some vittles?"

"_Da_."

As they rode out of town, Nicolai vowed to return safely to the beautiful Lita. This was a woman he wanted to come home to every night.


	43. Showdown

_AN: Forward linear action of Cowboys!_**  
**

**Showdown**

In tight formation, Mina rode between Jake and Kevin, with Endy and Mr. Tsukino staying close in front of them on their way out of town. Overall, the shopkeeper's daughter was impressed by their level of dedication. Endy and Kevin agreed Diamond would undoubtedly bring reinforcements, and so thoroughly checked the surrounding area to ensure the group's safety. Nearing the designated location, Jake and Kevin pulled up short and Mina followed their lead. Making sure her hair was tucked into her bonnet, Mina tried her best to simultaneously hide her face and imitate Serena's actions.

Swallowing nervously, Mina remained silent as she watched Diamond and a man in black on a dark horse ride up the hill. A third man also came forward, and the young woman was surprised when Jake tensed beside her and spurred his horse forward. Kevin uttered an expletive under his breath and Mina understood Jake's decision was not following the hasty plan they had set out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

The ginger haired man answered, "Still hot tempered, I see."

"Rubeus," Jake spat the name as his left hand remained close to his side, fluttering around his gun's holster.

Tipping his hat in Mina's direction, the man answered, "Of the Nemesis gang. Diamond's an old friend and asked if I could come and help out. Seeing as I had nothing else going on, I was happy to oblige."

Endy shot a warning look to his ranch hand and then said to Diamond, "I'm not sure what you're playing at." Looking back to Mina, he said, "We know you don't have Serena. There's nothing to trade. There will be no deal today."

Safir looked at his black gloved hands and responded in a bored tone, "What you have in front of us is nothing more than a two bit ruse. Serena remains back at our camp."

Kevin studied the faces of their adversaries. He didn't have much but his gut instinct to go on, but something was off in this situation. Wherever Zeke and Nicolai were, he hoped they had already found Serena. Kevin bluffed, "We know you don't have her. We know she escaped during the night."

An angered Diamond said, "That's impossible! How could you-"

"Brother," Safir said sternly.

Endy and Kevin exchanged a quick look. With Mina at his side, in a sudden rush of protection, Kevin said, "Furthermore, if any of you ever sets one foot in Serenity Lake again, we'll have you arrested. No doubt there's a bounty on both of your heads."

Diamond laughed sadistically and answered, "You and what army? We all know the closest sheriff is a day's ride from here. Mark my words, we'll get what we came for. You may have your precious daughter back for now, but by the time we leave your precious Serenity Lake, we'll have her and the diamond."

The Jewel Thieves turned their horses to leave, and Jake, who had remained fixated on the third adversary during the exchange, said, "Rubeus – don't forget what I promised the last time I saw you."

Rubeus quirked an eyebrow, then pointed to his chest and said, "I'm right here – take your shot."

Mina held her breath as it looked like Jake might actually do as challenged. She was relieved to hear him say seriously, "Not here, not now, but soon."

"That's what I thought. Still too scared to take action. Maybe your sister would still be alive if you had changed your ways." The red haired man spurred his horse and rode off with the two brothers.

Turning back towards town, Endy chose to ignore an obviously smoldering Jake and commented, "Something's wrong."

"It doesn't make much sense," said Kevin. "Could it be they actually don't have Serena in custody?"

"I don't give a damn what's going on," Mr. Tsukino said, "All that matters is finding my daughter."

"Agreed, sir, however, we need to proceed with caution," Endy said.

Mina, who had not felt as helpful as she wished during the exchange, said, "Someone in town has to know something. They can't be working alone."

"What are you suggesting?" Kevin asked. "There is no official law in the community."

"Then we 'unofficially' go about our business. Think of it, I can keep an ear to the ground in the store. I'm sure there is something to be learned at, um, Madame Beryl's."

Endy nodded his head in agreement and said, "It will be the best we can do for now. However, we need to go about our actions as normally as possible. We don't want to scare off whoever they might be working with. If Zeke and Nicolai don't turn up Serena, Kevin, Jake and I will take over searching for her tonight."

Mr. Tsukino said, "I guess and I can visit Madame Beryl's quarters this evening. Strictly business."

Leaving Endy and Serena's father to work out the details, Kevin urged his horse forward and pulled alongside Jake, and asked, "Just what the hell were you on about back there? You could've messed up everything - including putting Mina in danger."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Although Kevin had events from his own life he would rather forget or ever speak about again, he said, "You can trust us."

"I'm not sure if I can trust myself." Jake then nudged his heels into the side of his mount and cantered ahead, effectively ending the conversation.

_AN: Filler much? Moving on, moving on._


	44. Part Next

**_Who? Amy_  
**

**Part Next.**

At the same time the showdown was taking place outside of town, a red haired young woman calmly strolled into the general goods store. She rarely frequented such places during daylight hours, but this morning was different. Walking with a purpose in her bustle, she called loudly, "Toodle-loo."

Amy, upstairs on the small widow's walk from the bedroom she shared with Mina, pushed her spectacles forward, placed a bookmark in the passage of her advanced trigonometry textbook and listened closely. After all, she had never been this close to what her former cook would have called a 'soiled dove.' When making way for the West, Amy had never imagined life would be quite this exciting. Why, just this morning Mina had snuck off before dawn to help rescue a kidnapped Serena. Struck by her new friend's bravery, Amy was determined to help if possible.

Hearing sounds of movement below, surprisingly, it was not Mina's father who came to assist Beryl, but rather that of the shop boy, Danny. Amy could understand the young man's attractiveness as a physical specimen, but found her interests somewhere else entirely.

The pair spoke in low tones, and disregarding the lessons from her very polite upbringing, Amy leaned forward, intent on overhearing the conversation.

"What is it? You know it's dangerous for us to be seen together."

"They've sent Mina in place of Serena."

Beryl withdrew a shocked breath and said, "Why would they do that? Have they found precious Serena?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she with Diamond and Safir?"

"No – the little bitch escaped! She's ruining everything."

Upstairs, Amy slapped a shocked hand over her mouth. Not only could Mina now be in further danger, what about Serena? Was she wandering around the prairie, searching for civilization?

"So, if Serena isn't with us and they don't have her either…" Danny's voice trailed away.

"There is a very small window for us."

"To what?"

"To get back into Diamond's good graces," Beryl explained. "When he returns from the showdown this morning empty handed he'll be nothing short of livid."

"It's not our fault she escaped."

"Do you think Diamond is a man who listens to reason?"

Danny thought back over his encounters with the sociopath and shuddered. He finally answered, "Just let me tell Mr. Aino I have to go out and deliver some things. We'll find Serena and make sure she doesn't escape again."

As the shopkeeper's assistant moved into the residence, Amy focused to keep her breathing even. Someone had to know what was going on! She couldn't trust telling Mina's parents – they believed Danny to be perfect.

Who could help her?

Zeke's face popped into her mind. While she hadn't interacted with the cowboy much, deep down, she believed he would know the right thing to do.

Firmly placing her studies away, Amy picked up her favorite bonnet and walked out the back door in the direction of the Elysion Ranch.


	45. Call in the Calvary

_Who? R/J _

**Call in the Calvary**

"You did WHAT?" Rayeanne Hino shouted.

Endy, trying to placate the situation, said, "You can understand why Mr. Tuskino would want extra help. This is his daughter we're talking about."

"I can understand no such thing!" the preacher's granddaughter yelled. "You want to bring the military into this situation. Why? We've had peaceful relations with the local tribes for years – aligning with the cavalry is only going to destroy Serenity Lake."

Jake stepped forward and asked, "Why do you have such a problem with this? They could help us find Serenity. Isn't that what's most important?"

Infuriated, Rayeanne looked at the collected men and said in an unconvincing tone, "I have to pray."

Jake, not believing her for a moment, followed the swirling mass of raven hair out of the door, and grabbing her arm, asked, "What's going on?"

Amethyst eyes blazing, she answered with a single word, "Kaidou."

"And who is that?"

"Someone I never thought I would see again."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing… I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Have you ever wanted to completely forget your past? Who you were?"

"More than you'll know."

Rayeanne immediately perked up, aware this moment was a chance to learn something about Jake's mysterious background. Lowering her voice, she asked, "Did something happen?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one with people from your past making an unexpected appearance."

Determined, Rayeanne asked, "Who?"

"No one you need to worry your pretty little head over. Now, why would you want to forget your past?"

Resolved to bring up Jake's past at a later time, she answered, "He…was my intended."

At the admission of a fiance, Jake released the young woman's arm. Taking a step back, he fought to control his temper. Although Rayeanne had only been in his life a short time, he didn't want to imagine her with anyone other than himself.

Rayeanne, mistaking Jake's silence for disinterest, added, "Then again, maybe I'm fooling myself by trying to live here in Serenity Lake. Maybe I wasn't meant to life on the range."

Jake clenched his jaw and fist, but forced himself to relax. After all, a decorated officer would probably be able to provide Rayeanne with a better life than he ever would be able to. He took breath and answered, "Maybe."

"Anyway, I know he's close," Rayeanne said, "His regiment is posted in the barracks about a day's ride from here."

"Is that why you don't want to involve the cavalry?"

"Yes. He'll tell my father where I am and I'll be forced back East. If I go back, I want the decision to be mine and no one else's."

Jake placed both of his hands on Rayeanne's upper arms, and said, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"It's different for you. You're a man. You follow different rules."

Rather than comment on the difference between their gender, Jake asked lightly, "Seriously, why not settle down with this Kaidou fellow? He can't be all that bad. Does he have warts like a frog? Chew lots of tobacco?"

"I'd rather not discuss my reasons," Rayeanne answered, very aware that the only person she was interested in settling down with was standing directly in front of her.

_AN: I'm going to try to keep keepin' on with this, but I'm launching into a new manuscript next week…and oh yeah, need to move countries._


	46. Dancing in the Dark

_"You can't start a fire  
You can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark."_

_**- Dancing in the Dark, Bruce Springsteen**_

"You're ready."

Dark eyes met green across the rough wooden table. "You are to be sure?"

It pained her to admit the truth, but she had to say goodbye to the handsome Russian. They'd shared some fun times, some fantastic rolls in the hay, special memories she would keep with her forever.

"Yes, sugar. You can play with the best of them."

"Is good timing."

"Why's that?"

"There is tournament."

Her delicate eyebrows raised and she asked, "Where are you going, Nic?"

"The New Orleans."

Lita smiled at her own fond memories of the city and looked at young man. Yes, he would do all right. As she had instructed him, people would mistake his broken English for ignorance and he could take advantage of them - exploiting their assumed knowledge. They had worked on his act of newcomer to the country meticulously.

Always perceptive, he realized she was familiar with the location and asked, "You know this place?"

Try as she might, her tells - save one - were known to him. "Sweetheart, don't you worry, you'll do just fine."

His hands seemed anxious and she watched as he cut and mixed the cards over and over. Finally, he asked, "Do you want to ask why I go?"

"Money?"

"Da."

It was always the same. She couldn't blame him. While things had finally calmed down at the Elysion, other folks were settling into different relationships. Lita hadn't pegged Nikolai for a rancher for the rest of his life.

_But he would make a great father…_

Surprising her, he put the worn cards down and took her smaller hand in his and said, "But more there is."

In spite of herself, in spite of him leaving and never passing through Serenity Lake again, in spite of her breaking over his adorable turns of phrase and wonderfully giving nature when they made love, she smiled. "What's that, sugar?"

"These monies are important."

"Why?"

"I will come back to Serenity Lake. I use monies to start business…" He paused, then looked at her and said, "To make families."

Unsure what he meant, she guarded herself, laughed and said, "Big plans, my bold Russian."

He cocked his head and said, "You are not understanding."

"What's that, honey?" She peeked at him through lowered lashes.

"I make monies for you, and families with you. You are my future."

"Is that so?"

He dropped her hand and announced, "I do not have much now - but if you give me chances, I will make you everything."

"I have no doubt." With that, she stood up from the table and led him to the small bed, barely wide enough to fit both of them.

In the morning, with pale dawn filtering through the cheery gingham muslin, as she rebraided her hair, she turned to see him watching and asked, "Yes, sugar?"

"You will be waiting for me?"

"What are you asking?"

His eyes darkened and he said, "You will not be making braids for other mens while I am gone?"

"No, honey," she promised, "I won't."


End file.
